


Hogwarts Meet the New Harriet Jamie Potter-Moon

by Dragonfang12



Series: The Potter-Moon Sisters [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Evil Albus Dumbledore, Evil Molly Weasley, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Fred Weasley Lives, Harems, Hufflepuff Harry Potter, Hufflepuff Ron Weasley, M/M, Molly Weasley Bashing, Multi, Ravenclaw Hermione Granger, Ravenclaw Percy Weasley, Slytherin Fred Weasley & George Weasley, hufflepuff izaya
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:54:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 25,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24226924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonfang12/pseuds/Dragonfang12
Summary: Izaya Harmony Moon is a 17-year-old Hufflepuff, who has finally found the last curse vault as well as her brother Jacob. When something goes wrong when trying to close the vault. Somehow she gets de-aged to the age of 14. Not only that but she somehow time-traveled to her fourth year transported to privet drive. Where she meets a young 4-year-old Harriet Jamie Potter.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Molly Weasley, Aries/harry potter, Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Rodolphus Lestrange, Cedric Diggory/Luna Lovegood, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Fabian Prewett/Arthur Weasley, Fabian Prewett/Gideon Prewett, Fabian Prewett/Gideon Prewett/Arthur Weasley, Fleur Delacour/Bill Weasley, Fred Weasley/George Weasley, Gideon Prewett/Arthur Weasley, Hannah Abbott/Neville Longbottom, Harry Potter/Fred Weasley, Harry Potter/Fred Weasley/George Weasley, Harry Potter/George Weasley, Harry Potter/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Voldemort, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Isaac Lahey/Harry Potter, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Michael Corner/Ginny Weasley, Owen Grady/Harry Potter, Percy Jackson/Harry Potter, Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Theodore Nott/Blaise Zabini, charlie weasley/izaya, harry potter/alain, harry potter/ethan nakamaru, izaya/gary oak, izaya/gladion, izaya/lance blackthorn, izaya/luke castellion, izaya/octavion, izaya/severus snape, izaya/trip, izaya/zach mitchell, rabastan lestrange/izaya, steven stone/izaya
Series: The Potter-Moon Sisters [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748695
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	1. A new Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izaya Harmony Moon is a 17-year-old Hufflepuff, who has finally found the last curse vault as well as her brother Jacob. When something goes wrong when trying to close the vault. Somehow she gets de-aged to the age of 14. Not only that but she somehow time-traveled to her fourth year at Hogwarts, just to be transported to privet drive. Where she meets a young 4-year-old Harriet Jamie Potter. And this is the first chapter of the book.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor it’s characters. I do not own Pokemon, nor its characters. I do not own Hogwarts mystery, I do own my character based on the main character from Hogwarts mystery, which is a mobile game. For more information please read the bottom notes for answers.

Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, of number four, Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much. They were the last people you'd expect to be involved in anything strange or mysterious because they just didn't hold with such nonsense. They lived in a very normal house with normal neighbors and have such a perfectly normal son named Dudley. Unfortunately, they have a secret they shudder to think about if anyone were to find out. A secret so horrid they would take it to their graves in fear that they may be seen as “Abnormal.”

It all started 4 years ago, on November 1, 1981. Their Perfectly normal household was contaminated with Mrs. Petunia Dursley’s Freakish niece Harriet Jamie Potter. You see, young Harriet was left on their doorstep in the middle of the night with no protections in place. Only a letter was left with her to explain to her new unwilling guardians. Those years had passed by quite quickly for young Harriet as her relative’s home never changes, not even the slightest. Even though Mr. and Mrs. Dursley took her in, they never truly took care of her. If anything they didn’t like happened she would be punished with more chores, beatings, and more often than not, no food, at least just enough for her to survive. Her bedroom was a small cupboard under the stairs while her whale of a cousin had gotten two rooms, one for his bed and the other for all the broken toys he broke. It wasn’t because they didn’t have any room for her, it was because they hated magic, so they hated her for having magic, they believed if she was beaten enough her magic would go away. It was this reason why even though she was four-years-old, she looked as if she was only 2, 3 at the most. 

Harriet was tending to the garden that’s outside in the front of the house. It was a chore on the list Aunt Petunia had given her that morning that she needed to be done by the time her Uncle Vernon got home from work. Her Uncle Vernon works at a company named Grunnings. On this very day, something strange and mysterious is going to happen, something that will change the course of history forever. On this day, young Harriet shall get the wish of having a family to love and take care of her. Aunt Petunia is at Number five’s house for the daily tea party. Her cousin Dudley is with some of his rude friends terrorizing the neighborhood kids.

This is when our story truly begins for a brand new life full of drama, adventure, and romance for young Miss. Harriet Potter. It all starts with a loud “snap”. 

Izaya’s P.O.V.

Black that was all I could see. Then I heard a loud “snap” as if it was an apparition. I felt my body hit a concrete floor. A groan left my mouth as I started to open my eyes. My arms felt like they were led as I tried to make them move to pick my body up. Even as my eyes opened, I was able to look around my surroundings to see where I was. While I was slowly getting off what I can now see was a sidewalk. I tried to understand how I got there and where I was transported by magic. Just when I was able to stand up without feeling weak-kneed I noticed that my magic transported me to a very creepy neighborhood. “Why. Why would my magic or even magic itself send me here, where every single house looks the same with nothing different at all?” I thought to myself. I realized magic would have brought me here for a reason so I calmed myself down and turned my head to see if I can make out where I am. 

Turning my head, something caught my attention, as I walked towards the window and tried to look inside I finally noticed my reflection. It was hard not to panic as I remembered the last time I looked the way I had in the window. I realized why my body had hurt so much, it was because magic de-aged me, but not my mind. I looked like my fourteen-year-old self. My long blood-red hair in braids and put into a complicated bun, thin red eyebrows above my wing, emerald green eyes, and average-sized naturally dark red lips. I was wearing the dragon-shaped necklace Charlie had given me during my third year at Hogwarts, and a leather bracelet that Bill had gotten me in my second year when we became friends. However my outfit changed from what I was wearing before to my Hufflepuff yellow hoodie and a black leather jacket over the hoodie and striped orange pants with two patches of pure orange on the knees and dirty orange combat boots. This outfit was what I wore during my fourth year at Hogwarts. 

Trying to focus on why I was not only transported but de-aged and had an outfit changed. I turned around to walk away when I noticed the street sign that told me that I was in the neighborhood Privet Drive. I have decided to follow the trace of magic that was in the air to understand why I was transported to this exact spot in time and space. I started to walk down the sidewalk towards a small park at the end of the neighborhood, I was in no such hurry to be running. Why should I be? My magic transported me through space and time to be here. Meaning there are now two Izaya’s in this time and until my seventh year at Hogwarts when I time travel I cannot let anyone or even myself know what happened to preserve the period we are in. I didn’t even notice that so deep in my thoughts that I have found the source of magic in the area. 

Looking up I realized I was in front of a second story house with a large number four by the garage door. In the corner of my eye, I saw the source of the magic was what seemed to be a two-year girl with hair as dark as night. She seems to be what many would believe to be playing in the garden, but I saw that she was gardening. Slowly I was getting to be very mad. 

I thought to myself “Where is this young girl’s parents or guardians or whoever is watching over her? It’s as if they don’t know how to take care of a child! Calm Izaya, stay calm, just walk calmly over there and ask her where her guardians are? Maybe it’s all a missing understanding.” Trying to calm down I start to walk softly and slowly to the young as if to state she would not harm her. 

Slowly kneeling in front of the small child I said in a soft voice trying to not startle her at all. “Hello little one, my name is Izabella Harmony Moon but you can call me Izaya” she jumped in place as if frightened. She slowly turns her head towards me. She makes me think of snow-white with how she looks. The phrase "lips red as a rose, hair black as ebony, and skin white as snow" looks as if it comes to life just looking at her. Even though I have never seen the spell, I just know from looking at her that she has the glowing killing curse “Avada Kedavra” green eyes. I noticed how it seems she doesn’t think I am willing to not only walk up to her but talk to her. I realized that she won’t be answering me. 

“Sweetie can you please tell me your name?” I asked nicely and softly. Looking at her I notice her looking down shyly flicking her eyes up to mine every so often. 

“Hello. My teacher says that my name is Harriet, Harriet Jamie Potter,” she said softly, and sweetly, it sounded so innocent. I had stopped myself from leaning in more to hear talk, to focus on what she had said. It just wasn’t true, it couldn’t be the Girl-Who-Lived. She would be four, not two and Professor Dumbledore wouldn’t leave her to be abused, he said she was safe. To be safe, I had decided that I would ask her, her age.

“Sweetheart, how old are you? And where are your guardians, they are supposed to watch over little ones like you. Especially as you are much too young to be on your own.” She looked scared, she looked around her as if to make sure no one was listening in on them speak.

“I am four years old, My Aunt Tunia is at a tea party next door, My cousin Dudley is with his friends somewhere around the neighborhood. While Uncle Vernon is at work.” She said this all very softly it came out as a whisper that I can barely hear. She looked frightened and slowly looked down at what I can only tell was rage that was on my face. 

“Honey can you please tell me the truth?” I asked her softly, continuing what I wanted to ask when I saw the sadden and scared look on her face. It makes me stop, and think back to what I said to have gotten such a response from her. 

I then realized what it was and quickly as I could I asked “No, no sweetheart I am not saying that I think you are lying to me. I was trying to make sure you answer my next question honestly. I want to know if your relatives ever were mean to you, if they ever abused you sweetie?” She looked at me with tears in her big bugged out eyes and slowly shook her head no. 

Sighing softly “Please tell me the truth, I only want to help, but you have to be honest with me. Have your relatives ever abused you, have they ever hurt you?” She slowly nodded her head yes. 

“That is it,” I thought to myself, I am going to help this child, Harriet out. First things first, I need to get her away, where she would be loved and cared for. The only ones she can think that may help her would be the goblins. For that to happen Harriet will have to go with me. 

“Sweetie, how would you like to leave your relatives and live with someone who would love and take care of you?” I asked her carefully. She looked at me with her teary-eyed face slowly giving me a small smile. Nodding her head, she all but threw herself at me wrapping her hands around my neck. I started to get up and hold onto Harriet to make sure she wouldn’t fall. 

I started to walk us to the end of the street while rocking Harriet who was “light, too light” I thought to myself “Well the goblins can help and so would I” trying to help Harriet fall asleep. When we got to the street sign we both looked back as we both smiled, for me, it was, because I have a new purpose after finding the curse vaults and my brother, given to me by magic itself. For Harriet it was because she was leaving this part of her behind. As I raised my wand to summon the Knight Bus, Harriet finally fell asleep. Ignoring the introduction speech I went to pay for the 1 Galleon and 5 Sickles I owed. 

As I sat down in a seat with Harriet in my lap I whispered to myself “Goodbye Privet Drive, Let’s hope we never meet again.” I then told Ernie the Bus driver to take us to Diagon Alley. Thus ends the beginning of a new life and journey filled with adventure, drama, and romance. Thus we see our new young heroine and young Harriet speed to a whole new beginning of the changed future that can never change, forevermore. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone! I am a new writer and I do have a friend who will be going each chapter for spell checks and all that. This is a crossover of Pokemon and Harry Potter even though this book focuses more on Harriet potter and her years at Hogwarts my version at least. Though I am going to write a prologue that will be about the main characters in the pokemon world. I am also going to write the sequel alongside the prologue, but that won’t be for a while at the latest. If you don’t like it, then don’t read it, but at least try to understand that story. This story will have evil dumbledore, dumbledore bashing, and mollyweasleybashing. There will not be any other Weasley bashing, no wolfstar bashing, or Hermione bashing. There will be wolfstar as a relationship and the main characters will have harems, but the boys are their soulmates, soulbond. If you have any questions about the book like the plotline or have any suggestions please leave a comment down below, if it when it will be up whenever I can but hopefully twice a week. If I do not update by then I.M. and I will get back to you as soon as possible and hopefully update soon after. Till next chapter XOXOXOXO-Izaya <3


	2. Secret's Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~Flash Back~
> 
> As I sat down in a seat with Harriet in my lap I whispered to myself “Goodbye Privet Drive, Let’s hope we never meet again.” I then told Ernie the Bus driver to take us to Diagon Alley. Thus ends the beginning of a new life and journey filled with adventure, drama, and romance. Thus we see our new young heroine and young Harriet speed to a whole new beginning of the changed future that can never change, forevermore. 
> 
> ~Flash Back Over~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor it’s characters. I do not own Pokemon, nor its characters. I do not own Hogwarts mystery, I do own my character based on the main character from Hogwarts mystery, which is a mobile game. For more information please read the bottom notes for answers.

~Izaya’s P.O.V.~

It’s crazy when you think about it, this morning I woke up thinking that I and my friends will find the last cursed vault and finally find my brother. To think that at the end of that adventure that seemed to be never-ending, I have found that Harriet Potter The-Girl-Who-Lived has been abused. It seems that my adventure into adulthood and learning is not yet done. As I sat on the chair in the Knight bus with young Harriet in my arms, I can’t help but think of my friends that in three years most likely believe that I am dead. Rowan Khanna was my first friend I made on the way to the castle Hogwarts. She was a Hufflepuff just like I was, but she was smart enough to be a Ravenclaw no doubt, Brave enough to go on adventures with me, and ambitious to be a remarkable Slytherin showing that not everyone evil is to be sent there. She made a brilliant Hufflepuff because she was loyal to me, helping me trying to find my brother no matter whatever might happen to her in the process. 

I smiled bittersweetly when I thought about how her greatest ambition was to be the youngest professor at Hogwarts. Shaking my head, I don’t think she may ever have the opportunity to become the greatest she can, that I know she has the potential to be. I know that no matter what my friends may do from the time I left, they would never stop looking for a way to find me, my body, or my spirit. They will go do all they could, become what I know they have the potential to become whatever they so wish to be. Bill left already, to go work for the goblins as a cursed breaker here in London at the moment. Charlie is going to work with dragons no matter what because that’s his passion. I know my other friends will go do what they are most passionate about. I also know that as much as they can help it they won’t ever come back to Hogwarts. They won’t want to be reminded about me and all the memories we had during school and the adventure’s that they will never speak of. I shall miss them because no matter what they are my friends, no, my family and they shall always be a part of my heart and soul. 

I get knocked out of thought falling forward a bit in my seat. I heard Ernie the bus driver tell that we were at the leaky cauldron, the entrance of Diagon Alley. I hold onto Harriet as I get off the seat walking to the front of the bus. I thank Ernie for the drive and hope he has a lovely day. Out of the corner of my eye, I can see a clock at the end of the street. Turning my head only slightly I can see the big clock say it was 2:34 pm. Not knowing the day or year, I walk towards the leaky cauldron. Though not before I put up a glamour or two on Harriet and me before walking inside. As my wand came with me from the future when I was seventeen and almost a graduate of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry I am legally allowed to use magic outside of school. There I see the old bartender named Tom cleaning on the dirty-ish glasses from a customer. If I had come in as I was, there would be questions about how I was there, why I was out of school maybe, but the worst would have to be who the little girl in arms was and why she was with me. So, I shall be forever gratefully of Tonks teaching me undercover/spy spells. 

As I walked past the occupants and Tom, I gave them a little nod. Walking to the end of the building to get to Diagon alley was a success as no one knew who the bloody hell I was. Getting outside I went to the wall and started counting the bricks above the trash can. I tapped the wall three times with the end of my dogwood wand. Though that was a juggle as I never had to do that carrying a four-year-old that weighs maybe 25 lbs. With juggling her around I noticed that she was going to wake up soon. I need us out of the public as soon as possible. Holding onto her tightly I walked towards Gringotts as fast as I possibly could without dropping Harriet by accident. As I reached the snowy white building that towered over the other little shops that were Gringotts, Harriet woke up. 

“Where are we?” She asked me, yawning cutely like a kitten. Bringing my head down to her ear I answered her question.

“We are in Diagon Alley, a small shopping area. I need to get us to Gringotts, a bank of sorts that can help us.” I answered back as softly as I could.

“Oh” she said. Harriet turned her head towards the Gringotts building and asked “What does that say?” Pointing her finger at the poem/challenge the goblin nation gave the wizarding nation, not that anyone realized that it was a challenge.

It say’s “Enter, stranger, but take heed, Of what awaits the sin of greed, For those who take, but do not earn, Must pay most dearly in their turn. So if you seek beneath our floors, A treasure that was never yours, Thief, you have been warned, beware, Of finding more than treasure there.” I told her. “Many people believe that it’s a warning to those who wish to steal from them,” I answered her, as I began to walk towards the doors once again. “Not many know that it is a challenge, to steal from them. It’s so they can see if they need to upgrade the bank to make sure nobody try’s to harm or steal from the occupants of the bank.” Stopping the walk to bow as much as I could without Harriet falling to the two goblins that stood outside the door. Who looked shocked that someone was being respectful to them, but also most likely because they overhead me explaining their challenge. When I stood up once again, they seemed to get out of the shock I put them under. They bowed back to me, giving me and Harriet a sharp toothy smile, that would freak anyone else out. As I make our way through the silver doors while ignoring all the goblins in the vast marble hall. I took us to the counter.

“Good Afternoon, Master Goblin,” I said respectfully to the goblin in front of me, who looked shocked. “May your gold ever overflow Master Goblin.” The goblin just stared at me shocked, not moving at all. It took the goblin a minute or two to get out of the shock, it shook its head.

“Ah, yes may your enemies blood fall upon your sword.” He replies to me. “What may Gringotts help you with today?” He asked, looking at me, as if he is trying to read my soul.

“Master Goblin, this young girl, and I wish to have an inheritance test,” I answered the goblin back. Giving the Goblin the required 10 galleons for two inheritance tests.

“Very well, Sliptooth!” The goblin yelled for another looking at me with a calculating look. As another young goblin came to us. The goblin in front of me told Sliptooth “Take these two to see Grimfist for their inheritance tests.”

“Follow me,” Sliptooth said before walking away. I readjusted Harriet, before running up to Sliptooth before he got away from us. He took us down a corridor and walked about halfway, and then stopped. “Wait here.” He said before going inside. He reappeared not even a minute later. “You may go in.” He started, then turned and started walking away from us. I was about to walk in when Harriet stopped me.

“What’s going on? What was that? Why was he so mean to us?” She asked. I could not believe it. Professor Dumbledore told us that not only was she being taken care of, but that she has private tutors for all things magic. This little girl, who wasn’t taken care of but abused, didn’t even seem to know her own story. 

“Harriet sweetheart, I promise I will tell you everything, but maybe it will be better for later. I can tell you though that, well your parents were heroes. Your father was a brilliant wizard who loved to prank others and make people laugh. Your mother on the other hand was a lovely woman who was a witch.” I told her, planning to tell her, her story after the trip. So she can understand and know what has happened to her and her parents.

“Liar,” She said. “There’s no such thing as magic.” Hearing her say that with a broken-hearted voice broke my heart.

“Oh sweetheart, yes there is, you are a witch, you are magic, have been since you were born, same as me dear. Let’s go to the office, inside is a goblin. A goblin is a magical creature the wizarding nation has put to manage our money ok?” I first told her the truth, then asked her for permission to go inside. Already knowing the goblin inside is listening to our conversation, as we did not go inside just yet.

“Ok” she said nodding her head. “I trust you.”

I opened the door to the office. Seeing the goblin named Grimfist sitting behind an office desk. “Good Afternoon Master Goblin Grimfist, May your gold ever flow.” I greeted Grimfist upon opening the door. As I walk to the two chairs in front of the goblin. I put Harriet in one chair and sat in the other. Looking at the Grimfist in front of me. 

“May your enemy's blood fall upon your sword.” He replies to my greeting. “Now I have heard that you two wish to have an inheritance test. For that first please remove your glamours. So we know who you are.” He told me. Taking my wand out I removed our glamours. “Very well. Who would like to go first?” He asked. I came closer telling him that I will go first. “Alright seven drops of blood on this piece of parchment.” He told me, giving me the dagger, and the parchment. Taking the dagger, I slashed my palm and closed my hand, counting the drops to seven. Grimfist took the dagger, and parchment back, afterward healing my hand. When the cut healed, black ink started forming words on the parchment paper. After making sure everything went well, Grimfist handed me my inheritance test.

**Inheritance Test**

**Name: Izabella (Izaya) Harmony Moon**

**D.O.B: March 17, 1970**

**Blood Status: Pureblood**

**Mother: Marie Jasmine Moon nee’ Smith**

**Father: Caleb Henry Moon**

**Godparents:**

**Godfather-Oscar Mercury Smith**

**Godmother-Sarah Mazie Smith nee; Grace**

**Godsiblings:**

**Godbrother-Zacharias Oscar Smith**

**Godsister-Sally Sarah Smith**

**Titles:**

**Member of the Lobosca Pack (Friend of Chiara Lobosca)**

**The Noble and Ancient House of Moon (Paternity)**

**The Most Noble and Ancient House of Peverell (Paternity)**

**The Noble and Most Ancient House of Hufflepuff (Maternity)**

**Magic:**

**Magical Core (45% Blocked, 15% Broken) Placed by Albus Wulfric Percival Brian Dumbledore.**

**Wandless Magic (80% Blocked, 20% Broken) Placed by A.W.P.B.D.**

**Wordless Magic (75% Blocked, 25% Broken) Placed by A.W.P.B.D.**

**Eidetic/Photographic Memory (50% Blocked, 15% Broken) Placed by A.W.P.B.D.**

**Natural Legilimency (100% Blocked) Placed by A.W.P.B.D.**

**Natural Occulemency (80% Blocked) Placed by A.W.P.B.D.**

**Natural Animagus-Hungarian Horntail Dragon, A Shadow Wolf, and A Lightning Pheonix (100% Blocked) by A.W.P.B.D.**

**Familiars: A king Cobra, A Snow Pheonix, A Ginger cat named Tigress, and a Riolu (75% Blocked) Placed by A.W.P.B.D.**

**Beast Speak (95% Blocked) Placed by A.W.P.B.D.**

**Healing Magic (45% Blocked) Placed by A.W.P.B.D.**

**Dark Magic (80% Blocked) Placed by A.W.P.B.D.**

**Light Magic (35% Blocked) Placed by A.W.P.B.D.**

**Other Information:**

**De-aged by her magic and Lady Hecate, Goddess of Magic**

**Time Traveled by her Magic and Lady Hecate, Goddess of Magic**

**Magic Exhaustion**

**Weakened Body and Bones**

**Marriage Contract-Between Percival Weasley and Izabella Moon (Made Illegally by Albus Dumbledore and Molly Weasley)**

**Soul-Bonded:**

**Severus Tobias Snape (Potion’s Master/Potion’s Professor at Hogwarts)**

**Charlie Weasley (4th year Student at Hogwarts)**

**Rabastan Lestrange (In Azkaban)**

**Zach Mitchell (Jurassic World Dimension)**

**Trip (Pokemon World Dimension)**

**Gary Oak (Pokemon World Dimension)**

**Gladion (Pokemon World Dimension)**

**Lance Blackthorn (Pokemon World Dimension)**

**Steven Stone (Pokemon World Dimension)**

**Octavion (Legacy/San Francisco)**

**Luke Castellan (Demigod/New York City)**

While I was reading the very long Inheritance test, I was trying to calm myself at many different points. “Grimfist, can you take off the blocks on my magic, as well as unbinding my soulbonds? While we are at it can you please have one of your healers look me over for my medical problems?” I asked keeping my voice calm, all the while imagining ways of killing Albus Dumbledore in the most horrific ways. Grimfist took my test back, reading it over to understand why I have asked the questions that I asked. 

“Yes, I do believe we can help you, for a price of course.” He told me, shooting a toothy grin at me. 

“Very well, Grimfist how much?” I asked, getting mad just thinking about the binds on my magic.

“15 Galleons per person.”He told me while quickly looking towards Harriet and back at me.

“Ok take the 30 Galleons from one of the Moon Vaults,” I told him. “First, Harriet should have her inheritance test, then the rings for the ladyships I have, and the heiress rings for Harriet afterward. If that is acceptable for you? I asked him wanting to get this trip over and done with, so I can go blow up some things to get my anger out.

“It is acceptable,” Grimfist stated. Getting the other parchment out and a needle, giving both to me. 

“Sweetheart, this is a blood test, so all you have to do is poke one finger on your hand count to seven and stop the bleeding ok. Just make sure the blood goes on the paper alright?” I was asking Harriet, making sure she wasn't afraid.

“Ok” She told me. Harriet took the needle and poked her pointer finger with the needle counting seven drops on the paper. Grimfist took the paper and needle back, healing her finger instantly. As I was making sure she was fine the parchment became ready. 

“Do you want me to read your blood test out loud, honey?” I asked her worried she might not be able to read it.

“If you could, please?” Harriet asked me, seeming to try to be small as if hiding from someone who wishes to hit her. Getting angry at that won’t help, she shall never go back to those filthy muggles, this I so swear.

“Alright honey, this is what your test says.”

**Inheritance Test**

**Name: Harriet Jamie Potter**

**D.O.B: July 31, 1980**

**Mother: Lillian Jackie Potter nee’ Evans**

**Father: James Charles Potter**

**Blood Status: Half-Blood**

**Godparents:**

**Godfather-Sirius Orion Black (In Azkaban/Never had a trial)**

**Godmother-Alice Emily Longbottom nee’ Bell**

**Godsiblings:**

**Godbrother-Neville Frank Longbottom**

**Titles:**

**The Most Noble and Ancient House of Potter (Paternity)**

**The Most Noble and Ancient House of Peverell (Paternity)**

**The Most Noble and Ancient House of Black (Godfather)**

**The Noble and Most Ancient House of Gryffindor (Paternity)**

**The Noble and Most Ancient House of Slytherin (Maternity/Conquest Rights)**

**The Ancient House of Gaunt (Conquest Rights)**

**Magic:**

**Magical Core (75% Blocked, 15% Broken) Placed by A.W.P.B.D.**

**Wandless Magic (100% Blocked) Placed by A.W.P.B.D.**

**Wordless Magic (100% Blocked) Placed by A.W.P.B.D.**

**Eidetic/Photographic Memory (100% Blocked) Placed by A.W.P.B.D.**

**Natural Legilimency (100% Blocked) Placed by A.W.P.B.D.**

**Natural Occulmency (100% Blocked) Placed by A.W.P.B.D.**

**Natural Animagus-Black Mamba Snake, and an Ice Pheonix (100% Blocked) Placed by A.W.P.B.D.**

**Familiars-Eastern Diamondback Rattlesnake, a Shadow Pheonix, a Snowy Owl, and a Blood Red Charmander (100% Blocked) Placed by A.W.P.B.D.**

**Beast Speak (90% Blocked) Placed by A.W.P.B.D.**

**Parseltongue (85% Blocked, 5% Broken) Placed by A.W.P.B.D.**

**Parselmagic (100% Blocked) Placed by A.W.P.B.D.**

**Healing Magic (100% Blocked) Placed by A.W.P.B.D.**

**Dark Magic (100% Blocked) Placed by A.W.P.B.D.**

**Light Magic (50% Blocked) Placed by A.W.P.B.D.**

**Other Information:**

**Extreme Malnutrition**

**Broken Bones**

**Scars**

**Burns on arms**

**Marriage Contract- Between Ronald Billius Weasley and Harriet Jamie Potter (Made by A.W.P.B.D. and Molly Weasley)**

**Horcrux (In Scar on Forehead)-Tom Marvolo Riddle (Lord Voldemort)**

**Soul-bonded:**

**Tom Marvolo Riddle (Lord Voldemort)**

**Dracionus Lucius Malfoy**

**Fred Gideon Weasley**

**George Fabian Weasley**

**Owen Grady (Jurrasic World Dimension)**

**Ash Ketchum (Pokemon World Dimension)**

**Alain (Pokemon World Dimension)**

**Lord Aries (God of War)**

**Ethan Nakamura (Demigod/New York City)**

**Percy Jackson (Demigod/New York City)**

**Isaac Lahey (Yet to be Born/Beacon Hills)**

“What does the title of the houses mean? What does the Magic blocks mean? What does soul bonds mean?” She asked me tilting her head cutely to the side, which made me think of how a dog might do it if it was confusing.

“Well, Harriet It means that you are Nobility, meaning you have money, a home and you can help other’s better, like make laws for the wizarding world,” I told her trying to help her understand everything I am stating before she can get her bindings off. “The Magic blocks are just that, they block your magic from you.” Getting madder each second at the thought of what Albus Dumbledore did to each of us, and maybe even more people. “For the last question, a soul bond means a soulmate, someone out there that is perfect for you. It seems we both have a lot of someone special and perfect for us out there.”

“Oh Ok, Can we go and get the bindings off, I want to have everything off, so I can finally be me.” She told me looking up at me using those big puppy dog eyes. I looked at Grimfist, who seemed to be angry, and I looked back at Harriet.

“One moment While I talk to Grimfist ok?” I asked her, needing to know why Grimfist looks so grim. She nodded her head yes. “What’s the matter Grimfist?” I asked him.

“A Horcrux is a Soul container so that whoever makes one never dies. It’s an abomination.” Grimfist looks at Harriet as he tells me this. Knowing that the dark lord needs to be alive for Harriet to be happy. 

“Is there a way to transfer the soul piece to an object and then back to the main soul piece it comes from?” I asked him my question, almost dreading the answer.

“Yes there is a ritual for both, but it needs to be done by a goblin,” Grimfist tells me. 

“Alright, can we go get healed first, then get our binds undone? After that can Harriet have her Horcrux removed and put in this black leather bracelet? Finally, while she gets that done may we talk about the rings for the houses, and everything else?” I asked Grimfist.

“Yes, we may and the ritual for the Horcrux will be free of charged, of course.” He states.

“Thank you Grimfist.” I thanked him as Harriet and I were led out of the office and to the infirmary. I sighed already knowing it’s going to be a long day.

~Time Skip~

“Grimfist, I was wondering if I could blood adopt Harriet as my blood sister?” I asked worriedly.

“It is possible, unfortunately the ministry will never let a fourteen-year-old take care of a four-year-old, let alone The-Girl-Who-Lived. Though you and young heiress Potter can go to another Dimension, where it would be allowed.” He tells me.

“It’s possible to do so?” I asked him. “But what Dimension can we go to, is there a Gringotts there that can help with the money problem we will have if we go there?” I asked him very worriedly.

“Yes, It is possible, at least by goblin means, and not yet, but we will be making one Gringotts thereafter you and Harriet settle in. We shall also mail all the letters to both of you free of magic and potions of course.” He states this as we wait for Harriet to be done. Harriet and I got our Heiress and Lady Rings before our unbinding ritual. All I will say was that it hurt like a motherfucker.

“Alright, when she gets back we shall do the blood adoption and leave to the new dimension as soon as possible. Don’t want the ministry to try anything, now do we?” I asked, sneering in disgust at the corrupted ministry of magic.

Harriet comes in with a Goblin that seems to be the one holding her up. I stood up and went straight to her picking her up to put her in her seat. Nodding in thanks to the Goblin for helping Harriet, I walked back to my seat.

“Honey, I was wondering if you want us to be sisters, I can blood adopt you as my sister to stop people from taking you from me and giving you back to those people. We can’t stay here in this dimension, so the ministry doesn’t try to take you from me. Don’t worry though when you turn eleven we shall return for your magic schooling. By then I would be of legal age and they can’t do anything. So what do you say Princess?” I explained to her as best as I could.

“Please, Please, Please, I don’t care about never coming back, I just want to never go back to them, I want to stay with you please?” She begged me. 

“Ok princess, no need to beg, I was thinking of changing my name, do you want to change yours?” I asked her gently.

“Yes, Can my new name be **Jade Lillian Potter-Moon** ,” She asked me with her big puppy dog eyes.

“Of Course, correct Grimfist?” I asked him. He nodded back asking for me to cut once more. As I did so, Grimfist put the blood in a potion, putting a cork in the potion bottle giving it a light shake. He then hands it to Harriet telling her to drink the potion for her to be blood adopted by me. She looks at me to make sure it’s safe to drink. She took the cork off and drank it to the last drop as Grimfist told her to.

“Congratulations you are now blood sisters,” Grimfist told us. Taking out a blood quill and a parchment paper he asked Harriet to “write her new name with the blood, and It will hurt only when writing afterward the pain shall fade.” She did as asked of her. Crying out in pain only after the initial pain, keeping quiet for the rest of her writing the new name. “Now you Lady Peverell-Hufflepuff, use the same blood quill and write your new name.” He tells me. As I wrote my new name, I felt the pain scratching into my skin using my blood to write with. After I was done I looked to see my blood spelled my new name **Izaya Layla Potter-Moon-Peverell-Hufflepuff**.

~Time Skip~

I and Harriet are standing with a few Goblins about three hours later, about to go into the portal to a new adventure of a lifetime. During the three hours I asked Grimfist if he could be my account manager, which he accepted. I acquired why Sirius Black never got a trial. The goblins are on the case but they say I am still too young, so they will gather evidence and take the wizards to court when we come back for Harriet's first year at Hogwarts. Finally we made sure that the first thing we did was bring all the magic books we had from our Vaults to the new dimension we are going to. The goblins told us this dimension is called the Pokemon World and that we should go see Professor Oak, as he can help us understand the pokemon world and everything else. I keep thinking of all the people and things I would lose but I realized I am going somewhere new and making new friends. As I and Harriet walk through the portal all I can think of is “Look out Pokemon World the Potter-Moon Sisters are coming and they will knock socks off.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, me again. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I am so shocked it was this long like for real I just started this maybe 4 pm. Anyway this might be the only chapter this week might not. With how long this chapter is and took it just might be just this chapter. Leave comments if you like it if you hate it, if you want another chapter this week or not. I just won’t be able to update Saturday. I will be hanging out with my friends on that day. I hope everyone is having fun and that everyone is safe. Till next time. XOXOXO~Izaya Out.


	3. Update 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick update for you my dudes. Please read this page so you can understand when the next two chapters will be up. Later.

**Sakura_lisel:** Wait... Dumbledore and Molly tried to pair her up with WHO?! First of all, that contract has to be illegal, because depending on how old she got de-aged to if her birth year is 1970 and she meets 4-year-old Harriet Potter in the 1980s, how the heck is that contract between her and PERCY Weasley even legal, especially if the ONLY names on it as parent/guardian are Molly and Albus' names?

What about her parents? The test didn't show their living/deceased status on it, but if they are still alive, doesn't that contract Molly and Albus made need THEIR signature and THEIR agreement for it to LEGALLY go through instead of just Albus and Molly's signatures?

**Answer:** Yes Molly and Dumbledore try to pair her up with Percy Weasley. I did say in the inheritance test that it was an illegal contract. Even though her parents are alive Dumbledore is known as the magical guardian of all the students at Hogwarts, at least when they are at the school as students. Now she is the same age as Charlie Weasley so she's a few years older than Percy. She also meets the Weasleys sometime during her third or fourth year at Hogwarts so she has met Percy before. This will most likely be the time when Molly and Dumbledore make the contract. Dumbledore makes this contract so he can try to control my character as much as he can. While Molly just wants the money and wants to be known as part of a true pureblood family. Her parents are living but unfortunately, they are unresponsive at the moment as their only son and Heir I guess you can say ran away because he got kicked out of Hogwarts. so they are very unresponsive. They barely pay any real attention to their daughter, my character, so they are like living dead. This is why it was a lot easier to make the illegal contract adding to the fact that Dumbledore has a lot of higher-up positions he can get whatever he wants really. it just shows how corrupt he is and how corrupt the Ministry is. Because of how unresponsive they are Dumbledore can just tell everyone either they are goblins or they are part of the ministry that they said it would be allowed everyone thinks that it was her parents who signed off the contract, not Dumbledore. Dumbledore is manipulating everything. I hope you guys would enjoy the next few chapters when they come out and about next week and I'm going to try my best to make sure they get out as fast as I can till then if you need any help on understanding the story on anything just write a comment.

**Hey, what is up to everybody!? I know that this week there isn't going to be an update because I've been working on the update but I just realized that it would take me another week to just get it done at least that one chapter. So don't worry the chapter is going to be done by next week hopefully, but it is going to be a bit of a long one, it's going to be telling some of the Pokemon Miss Izaya has caught for Jade and her friends. This chapter focuses on Izaya's Adventure in the Pokemon world. Just to make sure everyone understands she goes around catching Pokemon not just for herself, but for Jade and her friends, she will also be encountering and interacting with a few of her soulmates like Steven Stone and Lance. She will also just have a very small summary of each region she goes to, what some of the Pokemon she has caught for herself is. It will show Christmas time, birthdays, basically the life of a Pokemon Adventure in her point of view until Jade is 11 years old. To continue with the Pokemon anime type thing they have where ash doesn't grow up at all, my character will grow up but very slowly because some of her soul mates are quite younger than her and she doesn't want to be that type of person. The next chapter will be all about Jade, her life with Izaya in it with her friends, her Pokemon, and of course her pureblood training that she needs to have, learning about magic from one of the very best LOL. So I hope you guys would enjoy it and I'm so sorry that it's taking one more week but I promise both chapters will be up by next week. Signing off xoxoxoxo~Izaya.**


	4. A New Adventure Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This the P.O.V. of young Izaya Peverell and the adventures of her's over the years. A flashback and of course a sneak peek to what the next chapter will be all about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor it’s characters. I do not own Pokemon, nor its characters. I do not own Hogwarts mystery, I do own my character based on the main character from Hogwarts mystery, which is a mobile game. For more information please read the bottom notes for answers.
> 
> ~Flashback~
> 
> I and Harriet are standing with a few Goblins about three hours later, about to go into the portal to a new adventure of a lifetime. During the three hours, I asked Grimfist if he could be my account manager, which he accepted. I acquired why Sirius Black never got a trial. The goblins are on the case but they say I am still too young, so they will gather evidence and take the wizards to court when we come back for Harriet's first year at Hogwarts. Finally, we made sure that the first thing we did was bring all the magic books we had from our Vaults to the new dimension we are going to. The goblins told us this dimension is called the Pokemon World and that we should go see Professor Oak, as he can help us understand the pokemon world and everything else. I keep thinking of all the people and things I would lose but I realized I am going somewhere new and making new friends. As I and Harriet walk through the portal all I can think of is “Look out Pokemon World the Potter-Moon Sisters are coming and they will knock socks off.”
> 
> ~Flashback Over~

~Izaya’s P.O.V.~

‘Wow, I guess the saying is true. **“Time flies when having fun”** and I have been having fun in this dimension.” It has been almost seven years since I found young jade in that horrible home. I can remember the day Jade and I came through the portal from the wizarding world in London.

We just came through the portal when sharpclaw one of the goblins that came through the portal with us reminded me that I had to go see a professor Samuel Oak. I asked if they could let me know where we have landed and where Professor Samuel Oak resides. Sharpclaw was eager to let me know that we were in an area called the Viridian Forest. He stated that he and his fellow goblins will be creating a bank in the town nearby called Viridian City. he told me that you have to go from Viridian City into Route 1 down to Pallet Town where Professor Oak lives. I asked sharpclaw and his fellow goblins if it would be so kind if Jade and I may come along. As we do not know what this world has in store for us nor did we understand what type of creatures we may come across. I was lucky enough that Sharpclaw and his fellow goblins did not mind us traveling along, it took us three days for us to find Viridian City. When we reached Viridian City sharp claw recommended that Jade and I should go to the Pokemon Center for directions to Pallet Town. He also told me that they had glamour's up for the humans to either think they were fellow humans making it easier for them to run a bank.

As Jade and I were walking to the Pokemon Center we came across a few creatures that we have never seen before. Knowing that we can ask Professor Samuel Oak all the questions that we need we decided to wait until we get to Pallet Town to ask. When we were inside the Pokemon Center we talked to a lovely lady who was called Nurse Joy and her lovely Pokemon Chansey. We asked her for directions for a safe route to Pallet town without having to worry about the creatures around. It took us a few more days until we got to Pallet Town where we met the regional professor, professor Samuel Oak. I can still remember his first reaction to us after we knocked on his door.

_ ~Flashback~  _

_ I just knocked on what I believe to be the professor's laboratory door. An older gentleman opened the door. He had white thinning hair, soft eyes, and a white lab coat. _

_ “Why hello hello I am Professor Samuel Oak and who may you young ladies be?” he questioned as he answered the door. He was looking confused as he’s never seen us before but he was polite as he was curious. _

_ “ Hello, my name is Izaya Layla Potter-Moon-Peverell-Hufflepuff.”I answered him back.” and this little one” I started pointing towards Jade.” Her name is Jade Lillian Potter-Moon, my baby sister.”I finished telling him.” Professor Oak if we may have a moment of your time, we need to talk about something crucial that others may not hear.” I told him trying to get the point across why we were there. _

_ “Oh of course, of course, where are my manners? please come in” he told us as he was motioning inside of his laboratory. He closed the door after us and showed us to the living room where there was tea waiting.” Would either of you like some tea I was about to have when you came along?” He politely asked us. _

_ “Oh Ah thank you, thank you very much,” I told him getting a cup of tea for myself. looking down at Jade I noticed that she had fallen asleep. It has been a rough few days since not only the unblocking, but the adopting and portal jumping had occurred.  _ __

_ ~Flashback Over~ _

I then explain what has happened in the last few days as perfectly as I can with us being from another dimension and all. He didn't seem as surprised as you might have thought. He has stated that there were some legendary Pokemon that believed that to lived in other dimensions including Giratina who lives in the Distortion World. Though what he didn't quite believe was the fact that in the dimension we were talking about that there was no such thing as Pokemon. He understood each Dimension had their laws and so each Dimension has its creatures. It seemed that every time I mentioned some type of living organism be it humans animals or what they know as Pokemon. 

So Professor Oak asked us if we had any way to say since we just came through the portal a few days ago. I had to reply to Professor Oak that no we did not have a place to stay but it did not matter as we can easily buy a place sometime later we just wanted to understand the world around us that we now live in. Professor Oak did not want to take no, he offered up his house for us to stay in for the years that we would stay in the Pokemon world. I thought it was too much but he wouldn't take no for an answer so that was where we were staying for the next 7 years. Over the next seven years, I have caught many different Pokemon from different regions while my sister Jade grew up in Pallet Town where she befriended Gary Oak, Samuel Oak's Grandson, who just so happens to also be one of my soulmates lovely. She had also befriended a young man the same age as her and Gary by the name of Ash Ketchum who just so happens to be her one of soulmate. During the holidays and of course our birthdays and summer I would always try to come back to Pallet Town so I can see her and I can give her gifts and just spend time with her and her friends of course. But it took me a year for me to understand Pokemon enough for me to go on my adventure. So during that year, I not only studied as much as I could but I also trained Jade as much as I could to be a proper pureblood heiress.

In Kanto, I got a male shiny golden Charmander from Professor Oak in Pallet Town. I nicknamed Helios after the god of the sun in greek mythology before Apollo came into the picture at least. The reason for the names is I was very fond of Mythology. Of course, there were many Pokemon in the region but I was very fond of only six and they were my main six throughout the region. The first Pokemon I was fond of that I got was a male shiny Magikarp that I bought in the Pokemon Center before Mount Moon which I named Neptune. Which is the Roman god of the seas and freshwater, he is also the counterpart of the Greek god Poseidon. I then caught a Male shiny Squirtle in Vermillion City that I nicknamed Cannon for no other reason than it’s final evolution has cannons. On Route 7 I got myself A female Growlithe nicknamed Royale for the sole reason that they look magnificent and royal. In Celadon City, there was a game corner where If you win a certain amount of coins you get to get a prize. I got enough to get myself a Dratini which is nicknamed Poseidon who is the god of the sea, storms, earthquakes, and Horses. The final Pokemon that I was very fond of in Kanto is a Raichu, I got at the power plant nicknamed Jupiter. After the roman god of Justice and is the king of heaven, earth, and all the olympian gods. Who also has a greek counterpart of the king of the gods Zeus. 

In Johto, I got a male Totodile which I had nicknamed Sobek who is known as the god of the Nile back home, from the regional professor in New Bark Town. I caught a male Hoothoot on route 29 nicknamed Vayu who was a Hindu Deity of winds. A Female Spinarak on route 30 which I, of course, had to name Arachne after the spider monster from Greek mythology. A Female Houndoom was caught in the Safari Zone named Selene after the Greek goddess of the moon. A male Riolu was caught in the safari zone as well, it was named Luannfur, and not named after anyone. Finally, Male Skarmony caught on route 45 named Aether, after whom was a primordial deity, who  embodies the pure upper air that the gods breathe. That is the last of the main team I used in Johto.  ***I won’t go over all the pokemon I caught, It will take too long, there is time and place for everything.***

Next up was Hoenn, I got a Male Mudkip from Professor Birch in Littleroot town named Nodens, who is the god of healing and the sea in Celtic Mythology. The first pokemon I caught in that region which was part of the team was a Male Poochyena caught on Route 101 named Kuk. Kuk is the ancient Egyptian deity of darkness. Then the next pokemon was a Female Ralts caught on Route 102 named Pinga, who is an Inuit goddess of the hunt, fertility, and medicine. A male Carvanha was caught on route 118 named Condatis, whose names mean “when waters meet” is equated with the roman god mars, the god of war. Then I caught a Shiny Female Absol named chaos after the creator of the world in greek mythology. And finally, a Male Beldum named Anhur, who in early Egyptian mythology was the god of war. 

Then comes Sinnoh, I got a Male Piplup named Njord from Professor Rowan in Sandgem Town. Njord is the Norse god of wind, seafarers, coasts, and inland waters. I then got a Male Shinx on Route 202 named Brontes, who is a Cyclops as his name means “Thunder”. I caught a Male Cleffa on Mt. Coronet named Angak, who is a Hopi Kachina spirit, which represents a healing and protective male figure from a legend in North America. Then I caught a female Lumineon named Doris, who is a greek sea goddess, daughter of Oceanus. Mother to Nerites, and the fifty Nereids including Thetis and Amphitrite who is the wife of Poseidon. I caught Doris on Route 218. The Uxie I have decided that it wanted to come with me as I represent the love of learning new things as well as having fun learning. I caught Uxie at Lake Acuity and named her Athena. After the greek goddess of Wisdom and War. Finally, a Female Camerupt named Mariel after the Ossetian Fire goddess of Asspics, Caught on Route 227.

Unova was next, I got a Female Oshawott named Eidothea from Professor Aurea Juniper in Nuvema Town. A sea goddess, daughter of Proteus, the Old man of the Sea. I then caught a male Blitzle named Taranis on Route 3. Taranis is the Celtic god of thunder, who was worshiped mainly in Britain and Ireland as well as a few other countries. I caught a male Zorua named Rahu at Castelia City. Rahu represents the ascension of the moon in its precessional orbit around the earth. Then I caught a male Deino named Orcus at Vicory Road. Orcus is the Roman god of the underworld, punisher of broken oaths of not only roman but also Italic mythology as well. I caught a female Slowking named Cymopoleia while surfing at the Abundant Shrine, Cymopoleia was a sea-nymph daughter of the sea god Poseidon. Finally, I caught Shiny Reshiram that I named Lux. I got Lux while it was in its light stone form, Lux only came out when my truths were heard and I became the hero of truth. Lux is the Latin word for light. 

Finally, last year was the final region I went to on my own. It was in the Kalos region I got a male Froakie named Alpheus from Professor Sycamore in Lumiose City. Alpheus was the son of Oceanus and Tethys and father of the King Orsilochus and a river-god. I caught a male Litleo named Gibil on Route 22. Gibil is the Sumerian god of fire, he later developed into the Akkadian god Gerra. Then I caught a male Honedge named Honos on Route 6. Honos is the Roman personification of bravery in war. I found a jaw fossil in the Glittering Cave that was regenerated into a Tyrant in the Ambrette Town Fossil Lab that I named Vishnu. Vishnu is a part of the Hindu triumvirate, he is the second god and along with the other two, they are responsible for the creation, maintenance, and eventual destruction of the world. Then I was given a male shiny white Lucario named Jarovit at the tower of mastery by the gym leader Korrina. Jarovit is the Slavic god of fertility and harvest. Then finally I caught a female Noibat named Ira in Terminus cave. Ira is the Polynesian sky goddess and mother of the stars.

I have been to 6 different regions, not all of them. I have only been in each region for a total of 4-5 months. To catch and train my pokemon. The rest of the months I would travel back to Kanto as professor oak was kind enough to let us stay with him. I would be training Jade in pureblood etiquette and magical training. Though I have taught professor oak's grandson Gary and his friend Ash Ketchum manners as well. I have also caught them and their friend Serena pokemon throughout the regions. 

This week we are having a birthday bash for Jade's 11 birthday before we go back for her Hogwarts schooling. There are some friends I have made during my travels like Steven Stone who I met in Hoenn and Lance who I met in Kanto. Who both are my soul mates, though they don't know yet. There is also Reggie who I have met during my time in Sinnoh, and Reggie’s little brother paul. Just as professor Oak was cutting the birthday cake, a pidgeot came flying towards me with what I could tell a letter. As the pidgeot landed, I brought my hand out to pet the pokemon and used my other hand to take the letter. I then thanked the pokemon before looking over the letter. Which  addressed so plainly there could be no mistake:

_ Ms. J. Potter-Moon _

_ In the Backyard _

_ Professor Oak’s Pokemon Research Lab  _

_ Pallet Town _

_ Kanto _

The envelope was thick and heavy, made of yellowish parchment, and the address was written in emerald-green ink. There was no stamp.

Turning the envelope over, Izaya saw the familiar purple wax seal bearing a coat of arms; a lion, an eagle, a badger, and a snake surrounding a large letter  _ H _ .

I then took the letter and walked to the picnic table that professor oak brought out for the birthday party.

“Jade, Sweetheart, It came,” I said as I reached her and handed her her Hogwarts letter. 

“Thank you Izaya.” She thanked me as she took the letter from my hands. “When are we going back to get school supplies?” She asked me after opening and reading her letter.

“Next week, On Tuesday hopefully,” I answered her as I looked around. Everyone was sad, as they didn’t want us to leave, but knowing that Jade had to go for schooling, I have to help Jade till school starts. At which I shall return, but Gringotts will make sure I am up to speed with whatever is happening back in Britain. 

“Alright, may I bring my pokemon with?” She asked me.

“The school rules are that you can only bring one pet, but you may bring any familiars with. So technically you can bring Hestia, your Charizard with. Though technically as long as they are not a danger to the students or staff members, you bring them as magical creatures and can have the care of the magical creature’s teacher do a lesson plan on the pokemon. That way everyone can stay safe and they cannot legally take the pokemon away as well, and as you can use poke ball's to keep them hidden and safe. They should allow you permission for them as I have already asked the board of governors.” I explained as best as I could to not only Jade but everyone else. “Same rules apply; only six main pokemon can be there as well as your special pokemon.” 

“Okay, Thanks, big sis.” She said to me as she gave me a big hug.

For the rest of the day, we had fun eating cake, her opening her presents, and playing games like hiding and seek the pokemon as well. Not to mention Jade and her friends Ash Ketchum and Gary Oak already started on their pokemon journeys. And so our Kanto friend's journey continues as our heroine's new journey in Britain and soon Hogwarts is about to begin. I can’t wait to see what kind of chaos these two girls may bring. Till next time as the Journey Continues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya everyone. So sorry that it took so long. I first got grounded, Then I had my wisdom teeth removed then I got grounded again. And finally, I could not get any inspiration at all. It was just today I was able to finally finish this chapter so yea. I hope everyone has had a great few months. One more chapter about pokemon and then we will have Jade’s first outlook and pureblooded magical Britain. Till next time. Peace ~Izaya H. Moon XOXOXOXO


	5. Through the Years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The P.O.V. of Jade and what been going on throughout the years for her, only a quick summary or so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor it’s characters. I do not own Pokemon, nor its characters. I do not own Hogwarts mystery, I do own my character based on the main character from Hogwarts mystery, which is a mobile game. For more information please read the bottom notes for answers.

_ ~Flash Back~ _

_ For the rest of the day, we had fun eating cake, her opening her presents, and playing games like hiding and seek the pokemon as well. Not to mention Jade and her friends Ash Ketchum and Gary Oak already started on their pokemon journeys. And so our Kanto friend's journey continues as our heroine's new journey in Britain and soon Hogwarts is about to begin. I can’t wait to see what kind of chaos these two girls may bring. Till next time as the Journey Continues. _

_ ~Flash Back~ _

~Jade’s P.O.V.~

I never thought that I would be able to escape my oh so loving relatives. Please note the sarcasm. That changed one fateful day when I was four. I was outside doing some gardening, which my aunt and uncle decided was my job from then on. Then my big sister found my outside while relatives were out and about doing whatever they fancy. When I was four I had a unique beauty to me, at least that’s what everybody who met me at that has told me. My big sister is named Izaya, and she told me that when she first saw me, I looked like snow white reincarnated. 

Nowadays I hardly look anything like I once did. I now have hair as dark as night, but in certain shades of light, it has a blood-red sheen to it. It has also grown to my mid-back, most of the time I just put my hair up in a high ponytail. I still have my Avada Kedevra green eyes, of course, I know my history and that spell, Izaya told as much as she could without being biased. She told me all kinds of stories, adventures she and friends went on while at school.

It has been seven long years since that fateful day. I have made a few friends since coming to this world. My best and first friend was a boy by the name of Ash Ketchum. Of which I have found out was my soulmate about three years ago from Izaya. He’s a bit silly and so oblivious, but so sweet and kind. I remember when we went out on our journey through Kanto early last year right after my tenth birthday. He ran out of his house in his pajamas, he got there late and had to take a wild pokemon that was just caught. It was a male Pikachu, and once it was out of its Pokeball it shocked both him and the professor making the rest of us at the lab laugh. It was only thanks to my big sister catching and giving us pokemon through the years that Ash was able to calm Pikachu and befriend him. 

The next friend I made was Professor Oak’s grandson by the name of Gary Oak. When I found out about Ash and I’s soulbond, it was when I found out about Gary and Izaya’s soulbond. Now Gary was always fun and smart, but competitive and at times arrogant. Then came people starting to put pressure on Gary because of him being the grandson of the famous Professor Oak. When that started to happen, Gary started to be mean and belittle both Ash and I. Thankfully, when Izaya came home from traveling through Kanto. She was able to set things straight with not only Gary, but the people who were pressuring him, and Professor Oak not noticing the pressure on Gary as well as how Gary acted. After that Gary became our friend again before he could have destroyed the friendship between him and Ash for good. Ash, Gary, and I decided that we were going to travel throughout Kanto last year together along with Izaya as our guide. He got a Squirtle as his starter last year. Although I don’t think anyone else had the patience to have a pokemon with such arrogance as Gary. So it was for the best of everyone involved.

Then finally, my last friend was also my best female friend, her name is Serena Gabena. Ash had met Serena at the pokemon summer camp that Professor Oak sponsored. She had gotten lost in the woods by Pallet Town. She had fallen and twisted her knee when a pokemon came out and scared her unintentionally. Ash then found her, while trying to find a Poliwag in the forest. After the summer camp ended, she didn’t want to leave. She was able to talk her mom into staying in Pallet Town, though she had to start learning how to ride a Strayhorn. She later met Gary and me at the park in Pallet Town when Ash was playing with us. We became the best of friends. Unfortunately, she was with me when I found out about Ash and I’s soulbond. It took a while for her to get over it as she had got a major crush on him. She and she decided it would be better if they were to go back to her home region. So she can get over the emotions that were running rampant. Thankfully she never blamed me. She took the pokemon that Izaya gave to her with her. 

Izaya left for her first pokemon journey throughout Kanto half a year after we traveled here. As my sister went to each region she caught pokemon she thought that would do us some good. She only stayed in each region for a total of four or five months. In Kanto, she caught a Gastly she named Mischief for Gary, as she thought he was too serious as a kid. She got a few pokemon for Professor Oak to study. Such as a Porygon named Data that she had gotten from the Celadon Game Corner. A Ditto she caught on Route 13 named Shifter. Two, she had gotten from the Safari Zone, a female Kangaskhan named Momma Bear, and a female Chansey named Serenity. And finally, a female Electabuzz that she named Elektra that was caught in the Power Plant. She had gotten Ash a male Cubone she had caught in the pokemon tower where she had gotten Gary’s Gastly. She named the Cubone Cubby. She had gotten Serena’s mom a Rhyhorn named Alcide from the Safari Zone for Serena’s Rhyhorn Racing training. She had gotten me a female Ekans named Wadjet caught on route 4. A female Bulbasaur named Gaea was given to her in Cerulean City. A female Meowth she caught on Route 7 she named Sif. A male Wigglytuff she had bought at the Celadon Game Corner, she named Eshmun. A male Machop she named Horus caught in Rock Tunnel. And finally, a male Pikachu named Tenjin is caught in the Power Plant. 

Of course, there are many other pokemon she has gotten us all, but that will take forever so here is the pokemon she got for me and Professor Oak. She had been given an Odd egg on Route 34 in Johto that later hatched into a male Elekid that was named Shango by Ash. She had decided it would be for Ash, but also the Professor to help hatch and study that Egg/Pokemon. Then She had given Gary a male Dratini from the Dragon’s Den that he later named Dre. He was to also have Professor Oak study and help take care of. I had been given a female Budew that was caught in the Safari Zone that I had named Demeter. After Izaya started telling us her favorite myths from our home dimension, I started to name my pokemon after the myths myself. I then got a male Meditite from the Safari Zone named Paxton. She said that the pokemon would teach me self defense for when I would return to Britain. Finally, I had gotten a male Houndour named Erebos from Safari Zone. He is a part of my main team. He also evolved into a Houndoom.

In Hoenn, Professor Oak had been given an Egg to study, that when hatched would go to Gary. The Egg had hatched into a male Wynaut that Gary later named Yiay after one of the myth’s Izaya would tell us as bedtime stories. He was given another Egg that was to be given to Ash after it hatched. That Egg hatched into a female Togepi named Alina. Alina is the greek version of Helene. And then a male Relicanth named Cascade, which means waterfall. 

He was given the Relicanth because it was an ancient pokemon that it’s species has lived for thousands of years. Then she had given me a female Mawile named Tisiphone. Tisiphone is a fury, one of Hade's torturers, she is the avenger of murder and her name means ‘Voice of Revenge’. A male Whismur named Sopona, Sopona is the god of smallpox in the Yoruba Religion. Then I had gotten a male Shiny Jigglypuff that I had named Apollo. The reason is that not only is Apollo the Greek god of the sun, but also the Greek god of Music. Then finally I had been given a female Seviper named Angelia. I was given the Seviper because we found out that not only can I speak Parseltongue, but it seems I could speak to any snake-like Pokemon as well. Angelia was a daughter of Hermes, the messenger of the gods. She was also the daemon of messages, tidings, and proclamations. 

In Sinnoh, she had given Professor Oak another Egg that turned out to be a male Togepi that was meant for Gary. Gary gave Togepi the name Aonani. Aonani is a female name that means beautiful light. A female Clefairy named Irene. Irene is the Greek goddess of peace and the season of spring. She had somehow gotten her hands on an Unown for the professor, which was named Agadhi by her. Agadhi means deep or indescribable. Then a Mespirit came to her because it somehow sensed that she was in contact with me. Somehow it wanted me to be its trainer as I can have very powerful emotions that drive me to be who I am. I named the Mespirit Tansey. Finally, a male Skorupi named Pollux. Pollux and his brother Castor are better known together as Dioscuri. The twin half brothers of Zeus and Jupiter. 

In Unova, she had given the professor a male Durant named Aganee. Aganee is an Indian name meaning fire. He was also given a female Heatmor named Agase. Agase is greek meaning good. She had given all us kids a male Throh named Aloysius to teach us some self-defense while upgrading my lessons. Aloysius is a French name meaning famous warrior. Then she had gotten me a male Ducklett named Zanahary. Zanahary is the personified sky of Malagasy mythology and folklore. He is considered a creator god, having collaborated with the earth god Ratovantany to create humanity. A female Sunflora named Anthousai. Anthousai is a greek name meaning flower, blossom. Finally, a female Zoroark named Megaera. Megaera is a fury, one of Hades' Torturers, she is known as 'Jealous' and her name means Grudge. 

And finally, the Kalos region where she did not catch any pokemon for the professor. The first pokemon I was given was a female Shiny white Charmander named Hestia. Hestia is a greek goddess of the hearth, daughter of Cronus and Rhea, and one of the 12 Olympian deities. Then a female Furfrou named Physis. Physis was the primordial goddess of the origin and order of nature. And the final pokemon she had given me was a male Smeargle named Odin. Odin is the god of both war and death. He is the one-eyed All-Father, who sacrificed his eye to see everything that happens in the world. 

After that, she had come home to help me get ready for my upcoming Journey throughout Kanto. I had caught many pokemon, but the ones that are a part of my main team are my now Shiny blood-red Charizard Hestia, Mespirit Tansey, a female Shiny Rapidash that I caught as a ponytail named Vestia. Vestia is the Roman version of Hestia. A female Shiny Umbreon that I caught as an Eevee named Nyx. Nyx is a greek myth. She was the female personification of the night but also a great cosmogonical figure, feared even by Zeus, the king of the gods. My Houndoom Erebos and my Shiny Jigglypuff Apollo. 

When she gets home after traveling for some time, she would get started on teaching not only me but Ash and Gary as well. Most of the time should just teach us pure-blood etiquette. Other times she would teach us, history of magic. The reason for the history of magic is because she said that the teacher, who is a ghost, that they just fall asleep by his voice. She stated that magic is an important class that you have to know. She also started teaching me other classes as well as spells that should help me learn faster at Hogwarts.

This week we are having a birthday bash for my 11 birthday before we go back for my Hogwarts schooling. There are some friends that Izaya had made during her travels like Steven Stone who she met in Hoenn and Lance who she met in Kanto. There is also Reggie who she had met during her time in Sinnoh, and Reggie’s little brother paul. Just as professor Oak was cutting the birthday cake, a Pidgeot came flying towards Izaya with what I could tell a letter. As the Pidgeot landed, she brought her hand out to pet the pokemon and used her other hand to take the letter. She then thanked the pokemon before looking over the letter. 

She then took the letter and walked to the picnic table that professor oak brought out for the birthday party.

“Jade, Sweetheart, It came.” She said as she reached me and handed me my Hogwarts letter. I looked over the letter in my hand.  Which  addressed so plainly there could be no mistake:

_ Ms. J. Potter-Moon _

_ In the Backyard _

_ Professor Oak’s Pokemon Research Lab  _

_ Pallet Town _

_ Kanto _

The envelope was thick and heavy, made of yellowish parchment, and the address was written in emerald-green ink. There was no stamp.

Turning the envelope over, Izaya saw the familiar purple wax seal bearing a coat of arms; a lion, an eagle, a badger, and a snake surrounding a large letter  _ H _ .

“Thank you Izaya.” I thanked her as I took the letter from her hands. “When are we going back to get school supplies?” I asked her after opening and reading my letter.

“Next week, On Tuesday hopefully.” She answered as she looked around. As she looked around I did as well noticing the same as her. Everyone was sad, as they didn’t want us to leave, but knowing that I had to go for schooling and that Izaya had to help me till school started. At which Izaya shall return, but Gringotts will make sure she is up to speed with whatever is happening back in Britain. 

“Alright, may I bring my pokemon with?” I asked her.

“The school rules are that you can only bring one pet, but you may bring any familiars with. So technically you can bring Hestia, your Charizard with. Though technically as long as they are not a danger to the students or staff members, you bring them as magical creatures and can have the care of the magical creature’s teacher do a lesson plan on the pokemon. That way everyone can stay safe and they cannot legally take the pokemon away, and as you can use Pokeballs to keep them hidden and safe. They should allow you permission for them as I have already asked the board of governors.” She explained as best as I could to not only me but everyone else. “Same rules apply; only six main pokemon can be there as well as your special pokemon.” 

“Okay, Thanks, big sis,” I said to Izaya as I gave her a big hug.

For the rest of the day, we had fun eating cake, me opening my presents, and playing games like hiding and seek the pokemon as well. And so begins the start of a new chaotic year in Britain. Look out, magical world or you just might get burned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey yo. Everybody, it's me back with another chapter and yes it was done faster only because I was able to get a feel of the chapter before to give it to you guys straight. Now I think I might be able to finish the next chapter on my Wednesday. Who knows. Yes, some of the text is the same as it was the last chapter only because of it being at the same time and place. Anyways till next. XOXOXOXO-Izaya H. Moon.


	6. The Reappearance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jade and her group of friends along with Professor Oak, Steven stone, Lance, and Izaya all went school shopping in Diagon Alley, where they met the Malfoys who have a bit of history with Izaya. Is it good History or is it bad History. Read to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor it’s characters. I do not own Pokemon, nor its characters. I do not own Hogwarts mystery, I do own my character based on the main character from Hogwarts mystery, which is a mobile game. For more information please read the bottom notes for answers.

_ ~Flash Back~ _

_ For the rest of the day, we had fun eating cake, me opening my presents, and playing games like hiding and seek the pokemon as well. And so begins the start of a new chaotic year in Britain. Look out, magical world or you just might get burned. _

_ ~Flash Back Ends~ _

~Izaya’s P.O.V.~

It has been two days since Jade had gotten her Hogwarts letter. I have made sure that she understood that in Britain she is famous for something that happened when she was younger. I have never told her what exactly happened as I did not want her to worry about it just yet. I have told her that her parents died saving her life, I would never lie to her, but I have told her that before she starts Hogwarts I will tell her all that I know. Unfortunately, I did not realize that all of our friends not only want to spend time with us before we leave but that they also want to come with us to Britain. I do not have any problems with this. So this means they all, and Professor Oak will be hearing all I have told Jade. 

~Jade’s P.O.V.~ 

I can’t believe it, I am finally going to Hogwarts, the same school my parents James and Lily Potter went to. The same school as Izaya, I just can’t wait. I have been waiting for years to go after hearing all the adventures that Izaya and her friends have been on. Of course, before I go, I will, at last, hear why I am famous, but so would my friends. I am ok with that though, and I am ok with them coming with to Britain to see the magical world as well. 

Today I am wearing a white off-shoulder crop top with a black Palin a line high waist pleated skirt, and black knee-high combat boots. While Izaya is wearing a black punk zipper pants with a purple medieval gothic casual long sleeve top and black combat boots. She is also wearing a spike stud choker necklace, with sword and snake drop earrings. 

~Third P.O.V.~

“Good morning everyone,” Izaya said to everyone in the backyard.

“Good morning Big sis,” Jade said to Izaya as everyone else said their morning greetings.

“Alright, Jade your letter just came in as we all now know. It’s time for you to know some things before you leave.” She said to Jade. Though everyone else can hear her talk and are interested in what she has to say as well. “Now before I continue, I want everyone here to promise me they will not talk about I tell you in front of anyone else with mine or Jade’s express permission okay?” she asked our friends. After this, they all agreed upon. 

“Okay, Jade first things first, the reason why you are so famous.  It begins, I suppose, with a person called Voldemort.” She started her story.

“Voldemort, what kind of name is that?” Paul Reggie’s younger brother asked. Jade had to agree with him, as she remembered the many languages she was taught by Izaya when she would return. That name means “Flight of Death” once you think about it, it is pretty funny of a name.

“I understand that it might be funny of a name, but never laugh about his name in front of witches and wizards, people are still scared. You see, this wizard had gone... bad. As bad as you could go. Worse. Worse than worse. Anyway, this wizard, about twenty years ago now, started looking for followers. Got them, too -- some were afraid, some just wanted a bit of his power, because he was powerful himself. They were dark days, Jade. Didn't know who to trust, didn't dare get friendly with strange wizards or witches... terrible things happened. He was taking over.” She told us all as her eyes were getting glazed over as she was remembering the wartime.

“How do you know so much about this war, or this person Voldemort?” Asked Steven Stone as everyone else looked on in fear and concern for her.

“I was born in 1970, it was that very year when the war started.” She told them all, “It all ended in 1981 on October 31 when I was in my first year at Hogwarts.” As she told us her answer she was freaking everyone else out. “Anyway, where was I, right, some stood up to him and he killed them. Horribly. One of the only safe places left was Hogwarts. Dumbledore the headmaster of Hogwarts was the only one You-Know-Who was afraid of. Didn't dare try taking the school, not during that time, anyway. Now, your mum and dad were as good a witch and wizard as I ever heard about.”

“I found out that they were head boy and girl at Hogwarts in their day! The so-called mystery is why You-Know-Who never tried to get them on his side before, probably knew they were too close to Dumbledore to want anything to do with the Dark Side. I found out that was a load of dung, they were only on the light because they did not agree with every single thing Voldemort preached, and they did not want the wizarding world to suffer under his rule. So they fought with Albus Dumbledore even if they didn’t trust him at all.” She was telling us all about Jade’s parents. Jade had a smile on her face from just hearing some more about her parents even if Izaya raised her, she will always just be her big sister. “Nowhere when things get sad. All anyone knows is, he turned up in the village where you were all living, on Halloween ten years ago. You were just a year old. He came to your house and, and " She stopped herself looking sad and having tears in her eyes as she was telling us the rest of the story. “ I am sorry, but it's just so sad thinking of all those who have lost their lives during the war between Dumbledore and Voldemort. You-Know-Who which is another way for them to call him as they are too afraid to call him by his name. He killed them. And then and this is the real mystery of the whole thing, he tried to kill you, too.”

“I am sorry, I believe I have misheard you, did you just say this Voldemort guy tried to kill Jade?” Professor Oak asked with anger, disgust, and horror in his voice, as everyone around Jade, looks the same way, and looks like they want to hunt this guy down and torture and kill him slowly.

“Yes, that is exactly what I have been saying. No one knows why he wanted you dead as he has never killed any other child in the war. Maybe he wanted to make a clean job of it, I suppose, or maybe he just liked killing by then. But he couldn't do it. It’s how you got that mark on your forehead. That is no ordinary cut. That's what you get when a powerful, evil curse touches you. It took care of your mum and dad and your house, even, but it didn't work on you, and that's why you're famous, Jade.” With sadness in her voice as she told us the reason that Jade is so famous. “He shot you and your parents with the killing curse “Avada Kedavra” it always ends with the person dies, there is no way to block it, this is why your famous Jade, you somehow survived the killing curse.”

“What a horrible way to be famous. What about her parents? Do any of them even remember them?” Misty asked Jade with a hand over her mouth in horror.

“They remember them, yes, but they celebrate the day Jade defeated the dark lord, forgetting that, that day the potter family was destroyed. No one ever lived after he decided to kill them, no one except you, and he'd killed some of' the best witches and wizards of the age, the McKinnons, the Bones, the Prewetts, and you were only a baby, and you lived." She finished her tale. As everyone was arguing about what they just heard. 

I was hearing none of it as something very painful was going on in Jade's mind. As Izaya's story came to a close, she saw again the blinding flash of green light, more clearly than she had ever remembered it before and she remembered something else, for the first time in her life: a high, cold, cruel laugh. 

“ENOUGH, I understand you all are angry, trust me so am I, but there is more she needs to know and so do you all.” Izaya first shouted to get attention and explained some more.

“Izaya’s correct we need to know more so we can help plan and scheme with both Izaya and Jade to help protect them in Britain.” said the level headed brock.

“Thank you, Brock, ok Jade do not under any circumstances trust Molly Weasley or Albus Dumbledore. You see Albus Dumbledore not only put blocks on your magic and abilities, which if they stay on, but you also would never reach your full potential. But he also put you with the Dursley’s, your mother’s sister, and her family.” She is explaining to everyone’s anger. “As well as he and Molly Weasley made a marriage contract for both of us.” As she is telling us about the marriage contracts, Steven Stone, Lance, Gary, and Ash were getting green with jealousy. Steven and Lance understood why they were getting possessive and jealous, they knew they had major crushes on Izaya. While Gary and Ash are just 10 years old so they don’t do crushes. “I was to marry Molly Weasley’s third son, Percival Weasley, while you were to marry her fifth son Ronald or just Ron Weasley.”

“Ok, so that means do not trust Albus Dumbledore or any Weasley, Got it,” Misty said with conviction.

“No, you can trust the Weasley’s as long as they are not Molly. You see at Hogwarts, I have had befriended Bill Weasley the eldest son, and Charlie Weasley the second eldest son. I have met the rest of the Weasley family, after Percival, who goes by Percy, it is the twins Fredrick or just Fred and George Weasley. Now they are major pranksters, have them help you in making some grade A chaos. I have befriended them as well, just they were kids at the time. Then it is Ron Weasley, who I think despite his flaws, would make an amazing friend Jade. And finally the youngest and only daughter Ginavera or Ginny Weasley.” She told us all as she can without trying to sound biased. 

“Alright I will try to befriend Ron Weasley, but if we don’t click, then we aren’t meant to be friends ok?” Jade agreed and tried to make a deal with her big sister.

“That’s all I am asking of you, also try to keep me a secret until Halloween at the latest.” She told Jade.

“Alright, It’s time for us to go to the wizarding world. Now, Gary, Ash, Professor Oak, Steven, Lance, Reggie, and Paul will be the one’s going for today, the rest of you can go some other day. This I promise you.” She began to explain the day plan to everyone, as everyone else who will not be going, begins to complain. “Now everyone I just called release you flying type pokemon you have and let’s fly.” As she released her Black Shiny Charizard Helios. Ash released his Pidgeot, Gary released his Fearow. Professor Oak whistled loudly that his Dragonite came flying to him instantly. Steven released his Metagross and Lance released his Dragonite. Jade released her Blood Red Shiny Charizard Hestia. Reggie released his Staraptor, while Paul released his Honchkrow. “Alright everyone gets on your pokemon and follow me.”

Everyone got on their pokemon and followed Izaya into the sky. They followed her until they reached Viridian City. “Alright, people we are heading down.” She told everyone as Helios started to descend. When everyone was on the ground, she returned Helios, as did the others. She then started to walk towards a snowy white building that towered over the other buildings. Standing beside its burnished bronze doors, wearing a uniform of scarlet and gold, was —

"Yeah, that's a goblin," said Izaya quietly to the group as they walked up the white stone steps toward him. The goblin was about a head shorter than Jade. He had a swarthy, clever face, a pointed beard and, they noticed, very long fingers and feet. He bowed as they walked inside. Now they were facing a second pair of doors, silver this time, with words engraved upon them:

**_Enter, stranger, but take heed_ **

**_Of what awaits the sin of greed,_ **

**_For those who take, but do not earn,_ **

**_Must pay most dearly in their turn._ **

**_So if you seek beneath our floors_ **

**_A treasure that was never yours,_ **

**_Thief, you have been warned, beware_ **

**_Of finding more than treasure there._ **

A pair of goblins bowed them through the silver doors and they were in a vast marble hall. About a hundred more goblins were sitting on high stools behind a long counter, scribbling in large ledgers, weighing coins in brass scales, examining precious stones through eyeglasses. There were too many doors to count leading off the hall, and yet more goblins were showing people in and out of these. They made way for the counter.

“Good Morning, Master Goblin,” I said respectfully to the goblin in front of me. “May your gold ever overflow Master Goblin.”

“Yes, Good Morning, may your enemies' blood fall upon your sword.” He replies to me. “What may Gringotts help you with today?” He asked.

“It is time for young Jade to start her schooling in Britain, so we need to go to her trust vault and retrieve some money. We also need to go through the portal along with these gentlemen behind me. Finally, I would like to have my adoption papers filed in the ministry as I am now 21 years of age, and I would like to inquire about the lack of trial for Sirius Black, as he was tossed into Azkaban without a trial.” I told the goblin Sharpfang the reason we are here. 

“Yes, of course, here,” He said, giving me and Jade a black card. “This is our new Black bank card, give it to anyone, pokemon world, wizarding world, or muggle world. So the money is taken care of. The papers for both adoption and inquiry are being sent out at this moment. And lastly, the portal is being prepared as we speak. You may take your group to the portal room.” Sharpfang explained to me as he used his magic to send the papers to the ministry of magic. 

“Of course, thank you master Goblin,” Izaya stated.

“Come and follow me.” She told the rest of us.

~Time Skip~

We just got out of Gringotts in Britain. "Welcome," said Izaya, "to Diagon Alley."

She grinned at everyone's amazement. They stepped down the stairs of Gringotts.

The sun shone brightly on a stack of cauldrons outside the nearest shop. Cauldrons — All Sizes — Copper, Brass, Pewter, Silver — Self-Stirring — Collapsible, said a sign hanging over them.

"Yeah, you'll be needing one," said Hagrid, "but we are getting your uniform first."

Jade wished she had about eight more eyes.

She turned her head in every direction as they walked up the street, trying to look at everything at once: the shops, the things outside them, the people doing their shopping. A plump woman outside an Apothecary was shaking her head as they passed, saying, "Dragon liver, sixteen Sickles an ounce, they're mad…"

A low, soft hooting came from a dark shop with a sign saying Eeylops Owl Emporium — Tawny, Screech, Barn, Brown, and Snowy. Several boys of about Ash's age had their noses pressed against a window with broomsticks in it. "Look," Ash heard one of them say, "the new Nimbus Two Thousand — fastest ever —"

There were shops selling robes, shops selling telescopes and strange silver instruments none of them had seen before, windows stacked with barrels of bat spleens and eels' eyes, tottering piles of spell books, quills, and rolls of parchment, potion bottles, globes of the moon…

As we are heading toward Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. "Listen, guys, you can go see the rest of the shops, as long as we meet up at the pet shop. It’s going to be boring getting her uniform so, in about 2 hours, we will be at the pet shop alright?" She asked her group of teens. So Izaya and Jade entered Madam Malkin's shop.

Madam Malkin was a squat, smiling witch dressed all in mauve.

"Hogwarts, dear?" she said when Jade started to speak. "Got the lot here — another young man being fitted up just now."

“It’s alright I will be right here waiting for you,” Izaya told Jade when she looked towards her after Madam Malkin spoke to her.

~Jade P.O.V.~

In the back of the shop, a boy with a pale, pointed face was standing on a footstool while a second witch pinned up his long black robes. Madam Malkin stood Izaya on a stool next to her, slipped a long robe over her head, and began to pin it to the right length.

"Hello," said the boy, "Hogwarts, too?"

"Yes," said Harry.

"My father's next door buying my books and mother's up the street looking at wands," said the boy.' He had a bored, drawling voice "Then I'm going to drag them off to look at racing brooms. I don't see why the first years can't have their own. I think I'll bully father into getting me one and I'll smuggle it in somehow."

Jade was strongly reminded of the long-forgotten Dudley Dursley.

"Have  _ you  _ got your broom?" the boy went on.

"No," said I. “I have something much better than a broom. I have a creature that I ride that flies.”

"Woah? What type of creature is that?"

"It's a species called a Charizard. It’s from another dimension. The creature’s there are called Pocket Monsters or Pokemon for short," I said again.

"Wicked. Anyway  _ I  _ do have a broom, Father says it's a crime if I'm not picked to play for my house in Quidditch, and I must say, I agree. Know what house you'll be in yet?”.

"I have played Quidditch on a broom and a Charizard," said Jade, feeling more excited by the minute. “And yeah I do know what house I want to be in. It’s a Hufflepuff.”

"What, why would you want to be in Hufflepuff? It’s the house of Doffers, anyway I know I'll be in Slytherin, all our family has been." 

“No, it’s not, My big sister was in Hufflepuff.” 

“Well, who’s your sister then?”

“Her name after she changed it is Izaya Peverell.”

“Izaya, I knew an Izaya that was in Hufflepuff, but she was Moon, not a Peverell.”

“My big sister is in the front waiting for me, how about we go shopping together?”

“I’d like that, Oh, by the way, my name is Draco, Draco Malfoy.”

“It’s lovely to you Draco, my name is Jade, Jade Potter-Moon.”

“Wait. Potter… You’re the girl-who-lived, and Moon. What?”

“Just wait and see my sister. It will all come together then.”

“Alright if you say so.”

But before Jade could answer, Madam Malkin said, "That's you done, my dear," and Jade, wanting to continue the conversation with the boy, hopped down from the footstool. 

She looked towards Draco and said “I’ll wait for you in the front with my sister. See you soon.”

“Alright see you soon,” Draco said with a big smile on his face.

As I walked to the front of the store I saw Izaya with Professor Oak with Gary and Ash looking at the clothes on the racks.

“Izaya, I met a boy my age who is going to Hogwarts as well. I asked if we can go shopping together if that’s ok. Ash, Gary, and Professor Oak what are you doing here? I thought you were checking out the stores in Diagon Alley.” I told them. 

“Oh, we just did some window shopping, checking out what each shop sold. We thought it best to go with you since we would be seeing most of the stores anyway.” Professor Oak said.

“Oh, I understand thanks for telling me, Grandpa,” I told him, calling him Grandpa as I always do ever since I was six.

“I am fine with the boy coming along. Like I always said “The more, the marrier.” Izaya told me. “What’s the boy’s name?” She asked me.

“Oh, right. He said his name is Draco Malfoy.”

“Draco here, I haven’t seen him since I was in 4th year. I can’t wait to see what type of young man he grew into.” 

Then I went to the cashier and gave her my bank card to pay for my uniform. As I was doing so, Draco came out of the backroom. As he was walking towards me to pay for his stuff, he stopped and stared at Izaya.

“Oh, come on, Draco dear, don’t just stop. I am here. You have grown so much since I last saw you in 4th year. Do you want to still be just like me?” She asked him, teasing him with what said way back when.

When she started talking, it broke him out of his stare, and immediately he ran right at her. He gave her a huge hug and started to break down, crying. 

“I can’t be-beli-believe it’s y-yo-you. They sa-said that you wer-were dead. Where ha-have you been?” He asked chokingly trying to get his words out between his crying.

“Hush, Hush, it’s alright, it’s ok, I am here, and that’s all that matters.” She said to him. Calming him down from his crying fit.

When he had calmed down, he went to pay for his uniform. When he turned around he saw his parents there with his uniform already paid for looking concerned for him. He went to his parents telling them how I am here and alive. As well as how Jade asked if they can shop more together. They said they didn’t have a problem with it. As his father Lucius looks at me with sadness in his eyes. We all went outside and went shopping some more. 

They stopped to buy parchment and quills. Jade cheered a bit when she found a bottle of ink that changed color as you wrote.

'Cool!' Ash commented from beside her.

When they had left the shop, Draco asked, "Izaya, what's Pokemon?" 

"Jade, couldn’t wait even an hour before you had to start talking about pokemon."

"I already feel bad, don't make me feel worse," I said.

"Alright, alright I was just joking. Anyway, Draco, why don’t you ask Professor Oak, he knows all there is to know about pokemon. He’s the man in the white lab coat with us.” Izaya told him.

“Okay, Professor Oak what are Pokemon?” He asked. As he asked he failed to notice how his parents were curious as well.

“Pokemon are creatures of all shapes and sizes who live in the wild or alongside humans. For the most part, Pokemon do not speak except to utter their names. Pokemon are raised and commanded by their owners called Trainers. Like Izaya or Jade, and these two young men alongside me. During their adventures, Pokemon grow and become more experienced and even, on occasion, evolve into stronger Pokemon. There are currently more than 700 creatures that inhabit the Pokemon universe.” Professor Oak explained to his audience patiently.

"Woah. I want to see Pokemon and I want to see the Pokemon world?" Draco asked. 

"Well first, you will see Pokemon at school. I asked the school board for special permission. Though you will have to wait until either Yule or summer break to see the pokemon world." Izaya told him.

After that conversation ended they went to finish up their shopping. They bought Jade's school books in a shop called Flourish and Blotts where the shelves were stacked to the ceiling with books as large as paving stones bound in leather; books the size of postage stamps in covers of silk; books full of peculiar symbols and a few books with nothing in them at all. Even Ash, who never read anything, has been wild looking at all the books he got his hands on. 

"It says pewter on your list” when Jade was checking out the other cauldrons, but they got a nice set of scales for weighing potion ingredients and a collapsible brass telescope. Then they visited the Apothecary, which was fascinating enough to make up for its horrible smell, a mixture of bad eggs and rotted cabbages. Barrels of slimy stuff stood on the floor; jars of herbs, dried roots, and bright powders lined the walls; bundles of feathers, strings of fangs, and snarled claws hung from the ceiling.

While Izaya asked the man behind the counter for a supply bundle of Slytherin 1 year ingredients for Jade (as they have better quality, even if it’s a bit pricey), Jade herself examined silver unicorn horns at twenty-one Galleons each and minuscule, glittery-black beetle eyes (five Knuts a scoop).

Outside the Apothecary, Izaya checked Jade's list again.

"Just your guy’s wand left, and of course, I still haven't got you your pet/familiar," Izaya stated.

Twenty minutes later, they entered Eeylops Owl Emporium, which had been dark and full of rustling and flickering, jewel-bright eyes. Jade used her magic to try and find her familiar. She followed her magic to a large cage that held a beautiful snowy owl, fast asleep with her head under her wing. “This one is one of my familiars,” I said. While Draco got a black falcon. As they were leaving Jade felt another tugging on her magic nearby. “I think I have found another of my familiar’s, there is some tugging,” I told Izaya as I started to go towards the direction the tugging was in. 

“Alright, let’s go then,” Izaya told me. We entered another pet shop. I followed the tugging to the back of the room. Where an Eastern Diamondback Rattlesnake is at. I was about to follow her when I felt my magic tugging in two directions in the shop. I followed it to a bright pure white egg. After which I picked it up and it hatched in my hands. While one of the employees saw me picking the egg up, and tried to warn and stop me. When he stopped and saw it hatch into a white Pheonix. Awestruck he came up to me and told me that it would only hatch if it were that person’s familiar. He then told me it was free but I can buy the items I need to take care of it. He then went to my baby sister, who had the snake she found wrapped on her arm as she was walking to the egg display. As she did that I went to the snake display as my tugging pulled me there. Absently I remembered how I told the rest of the group to meet us all at the wand shop. I stopped in front of a king cobra. Figuring out that he was to be my familiar, he allowed me to take him and put him around my neck and on my shoulders. As I was holding my snow Pheonix. I went to pay for the care items I need for them both and to buy the snake. When I saw Jade already bought her snake and what looks to be a black Pheonix, which could only be a Shadow Pheonix.

“Just Ollivanders left now, the wand shop as it were."

A magic wand… this was what Jade had been looking forward to.

The last shop was narrow and shabby. Peeling gold letters over the door read Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C. A single wand lay on a faded purple cushion in the dusty window. In front of the store, the rest of our shopping partners were there, all wanting to see what her wand would be.

A tinkling bell rang somewhere in the depths of the shop as they stepped inside. It was a tiny place, empty except for a single, spindly chair that Ash sat on to wait. Ash felt strange as though he had entered a very strict library; he swallowed a lot of new questions that had just occurred to him and looked instead at the thousands of narrow boxes piled neatly right up to the ceiling. For some reason, the back of Jade’s neck prickled. The very dust and silence in here seemed to tingle with some secret magic.

"Good afternoon," said a soft voice. Jade jumped. Ash must have jumped, too, because there was a loud crunching noise and he got quickly off the spindly chair.

“Oh, I am so sorry.” Ash quickly apologized.

“Hey, it’s alright, things always break in this wand shop, as it’s very hard to find the right match for you,” Izaya said as she got her wand out and shot a quick reparo at the broken spindly chair. Afterwhich started to repair itself.

An old man was standing before them, his wide, pale eyes shining like moons through the gloom of the shop.

"Hello," said Jade awkwardly.

"Ah yes," said the man. "Yes, yes. I thought I'd be seeing you soon. Harriet Potter, though you don’t go by that name anymore now do you. No, no you go by Jade Potter-Moon now." It wasn't a question. "I see you are with the Malfoy's here. You have your mother's eyes. It seems only yesterday she was in here herself, buying her first wand. Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Nice wand for charm work."

Mr. Ollivander moved closer to Jade. I wished he would blink. Those silvery eyes were a bit creepy.

"Your father, on the other hand, favored a mahogany wand. Eleven inches. Pliable. A little more power and excellent for transfiguration. Well, I say your father favored it — it's the wand that chooses the wizard, of course. While your older sister Izaya has Dogwood wood with a dragon heartstring core. 12 ½ inches and slightly springy flexibility."

Mr. Ollivander had come so close that he and Jade were almost nose to nose. Jade could see himself reflected in those misty eyes.

"And that's where…"

Mr. Ollivander touched the lightning scar on Jade's forehead with a long, white finger.

"I'm sorry to say I sold the wand that did it," he said softly. "Thirteen-and-a-half inches. Yew. Powerful wand, very powerful, and in the wrong hands… well, if I'd known what that wand was going out into the world to do…"

Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy looked at each other after Mr. Ollivander stated that.

He shook his head and then, to Harry's relief, spotted Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy.

"Narcissa! Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy! How nice to see you again… Lucius Malfoy, Elm, Eighteen inches, with dragon heartstring, made by my ancestor about a thousand years ago, wasn't it?" He asked. “Narcissa Malfoy your wand is resin wood, fourteen inches, with unicorn hair. Correct?

"It was, sir, yes," said Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy.

"Good wands, those are," said Mr. Ollivander.

"Hmmm," said Mr. Ollivander, giving Jade a piercing look. "Well, now who will be going first Mr. Malfoy or Ms. Potter-Moon. 

“You can go first Jade, I am fine waiting for a bit,” Draco said.

“If you’re sure,” Jade told Draco.

“I am Jade.”

“Alright,” Jade said walking up to the desk Mr. Ollivander was behind.

“Let me see." He pulled a long tape measure with silver markings out of his pocket. "Which is your wand arm?"

"Well, I'm right-handed," said Jade.

"Hold out your arm. That's it." He measured Jade from shoulder to finger, then wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit, and round her head. As he measured, he said, "Every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance, Ms. Potter. We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers, and the heartstrings of dragons. No two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no two unicorns, dragons, or phoenixes are quite the same. And of course, you will never get such good results with another wizard's or witch’s wand.

Jade suddenly realized that the tape measure, which was measuring between her nostrils, was doing this on its own. Making her look crosseyed, which made Ash, Gary and Draco snigger at her, while the grown up’s just smiled. Mr. Ollivander was flitting around the shelves, taking down boxes.

"That will do," he said, and the tape measure crumpled into a heap on the floor. "Right then, Ms. Potter. Try this one. Beechwood and dragon heartstring. Nine inches. Nice and flexible. just take it and give it a wave."

Jade took the wand and (feeling foolish) waved it around a bit, but Mr. Ollivander snatched it out of her hand almost at once.

"Maple and phoenix feather. Seven inches. Quite whippy. Try —"

Jade tried — but she had hardly raised the wand when it, too, was snatched back by Mr. Ollivander.

"No, no — here, ebony and unicorn hair, eight and a half inches, springy. Go on, go on, try it out."

Jade tried. And tried. She had no idea what Mr. Ollivander was waiting for. The pile of tried wands was mounting higher and higher on the spindly chair, but the more wands Mr. Ollivander pulled from the shelves, the happier he seemed to become.

“Does it always take this long?” Gary asked.

“no, most of the time people get their wands on the third or fourth try. Sometimes people like Jade that have a lot of magic, or a diverse personality can take more time to find a wand willing to bond with them.” Izaya explained to the children.

"Tricky customer, eh? Not to worry, we'll find the perfect match here somewhere — I wonder, now — yes, why not — unusual combination — holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple."

Jade took the wand. She felt a sudden warmth in her fingers, but something was missing. She raised the wand above her head, bringing it swishing down through the dusty air and a stream of yellow, silver, blue, and gold sparks shot from the end like a firework, throwing dancing spots of light on to the walls.

“Mr. Ollinvander, It doesn’t feel right, like something is blocking it,” I told him.

“I see, do you have any familiars with you?” Mr. Ollivander asked me.

“Yes, I have found two of my familiars today, an eastern diamondback rattlesnake, a shadow phoenix, a snowy owl, and I have brought my Charizard with me,” I told him.

“May I have some venom from your snake, a feather from the phoenix, as well as the snowy owl, and some blood from your Charizard, and a drop or two of your blood. It should only take thirty minutes or so, to recreate your wand.” Mr. Ollivander told us, as I gave him what he wanted.

~Thirty Minutes Later~

Mr. Ollivander came out from the back room and handed me my new wand. “Now this wand has a fire Phoenix and a shadow Phoenix and snowy owl feathers intertwined, soaked in eastern diamondback snake venom, and soaked in Charizard blood. With your blood binding the wood together so that it will only answer to you. It has elder and holly wood, as well. If another tries to use your wand their hands would be burned to third-degree burns and have venom shot into the wounds of the burns. But if you trust them and your wand trust them they may hold it, but it will only allow others to use your wand if you are in grave danger.” 

“Now then Mr. Malfoy I believe I have already found your wand.” Mr. Ollivander said to Draco, waving him over.

“Here, here,  ten inches long, made of hawthorn wood, and has a unicorn hair core.” He told Draco, handing him the wand.  He raised the wand above his head, bringing it swishing down through the dusty air and a stream of yellow, and silver sparks shot from the end like a firework, throwing dancing spots of light on to the walls

We paid seven gold Galleons for his wand, and Mr. Ollivander bowed them from his shop.

The late afternoon sun hung low in the sky as the group made their way down Diagon Alley, through the wall, to get to the Leaky Cauldron to stay until school starts, which is now empty. That plan didn’t end so well, the Malfoy insisted that our group stayed with them as they have more than enough room. We all tried to decline, but just like Professor Oak all those years ago, wouldn’t take for an answer. So as we got ready to floo to Malfoy manor, I quickly explained to them how we were getting there. Mrs. Malfoy took all the muggles through a side-along apparition to Malfoy manor. We stayed there for the rest of the summer. As everyone else learned as much as they can about the wizarding world.

Our young heroines have met the Malfoy’s and befriended young Draco Malfoy. Staying off for the summer muggles about may have changed their view’s on not only muggles but perhaps Hufflepuffs as well. Turn it next time to see young Heroine Jade off school. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I am back with another little chapter. Btw most of the story is going to have some canon plots in it until either 4th or 5th year. So watch out for those, especially this chapter as it has some of the canons from the different chapter’s in it. Till next time-XOXOXOXO~Izaya H. Moon.


	7. Friends For Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jade says goodbye to Izaya and friends, as she and her new friend Draco experience the train to Hogwarts. What will happen? Who will they meet? Are they friends or foes? Read to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor it’s characters. I do not own Pokemon, nor its characters. I do not own Hogwarts mystery, I do own my character based on the main character from Hogwarts mystery, which is a mobile game. For more information please read the bottom notes for answers.
> 
> ~Flash Back~
> 
> Our young heroines have met the Malfoy’s and befriended young Draco Malfoy. Staying off for the summer muggles about may have changed their view’s on not only muggles but perhaps Hufflepuffs as well. Turn in next time to see young Heroine Jade off school. 
> 
> ~Flash Back Ends~

~Izaya’s P.O.V.~

It has been a whole month since we came through the portal and stayed with the Malfoy's. Of course, there was something new to do every day, so no one was bored. Draco and Jade would go outside and play some quidditch with Ash on his Pidgeot, Paul on his Honchkrow, and Gary on his Fearow just flying around the Quidditch Pitch. Honestly, the first time I released Helios (My shiny Charizard), the Malfoy family was on the edge of collapse. Draco would have these weird pissing matches with Paul. Where Draco would either try to get paul to crack even a smile. (Which only Jade and I have managed). Then when he figured he couldn’t he immediately tried to copy his deadpanned look, as well as his emotionless look. 

Ash would be playing in the nearby forest dragging Draco with him. So he can see all the types of creatures that are not pokemon as he could before it was time to go back home. Gary started to go with him as he got jealous of the thought that Drace would steal not only his friendship with Ash but his rivalry as well. Thankfully, I had set him straight again. Now they would all go out exploring with Paul, who only came to protect Jade as she wanted to be with her friends. 

As the kids got along and had fun, so did the adults. Lance and Steven kept up their training and helped me train my newer pokemon as well. Lucius even helped me by making sure that nobody can ever take Jade away from me. While Nacrissa and I exchanged different healing techniques, from both worlds. Finally Professor Oak was quite busy with trying to read as many books about any type of magic as he possibly can in the Malfoy library. It got so bad that the Malfoy’s had to ask if he would be alright. Of course, I told them that he would be done in about a week, maybe two. As long as there is a house-elf that makes sure he eats, sleeps, and bathes, he should be fine. After he learned all he could, he was immediately bombarded by Lucius and Nacrissa (who insisted that we call her Cissa) about all he knows about pokemon. 

All in all, it was a fun and hectic month, but all good things must come to an end. Today is the day that Jade and Draco go to Hogwarts. Today I am wearing black ripped skinny jeans with a black tank top with a white skull on it. I am wearing my study choker with my black combat boots. As well as a Hufflepuff yellow plaid shirt wrapped around my hips. My blood-red hair was put up into a high ponytail, with smokey eyeshadow and light red lipstick on. 

~Jade’s P.O.V.~

Jade's last month with the Malfoys was so much fun.

When Jade had time she would spend some of it in her room, with her new owl, phoenix, and the snake for company. She had decided to call her owl Hedwig, a name she had found in A History of Magic. Her snake would be called Ouroboros, a symbol that Izaya used to tell her about, as it was a part of Ancient Egyptian iconography. Finally, she named her phoenix Erembour, as in mythology the name belonged to a character who rides shadow. (I found it surprisingly appropriate). Her school books were very interesting. Even if she already learned half of this stuff from her older sister, who’s motto is always be prepared for anything and everything. 

She lay on her bed reading late into the night, Hedwig swooping in and out of the open window as she pleased. It was lucky that Cissa didn't come into the room to clean, but the house elves instead, because Hedwig kept bringing back dead mice.

Every night before she went to sleep, Jade ticked off another day on the piece of paper she had pinned to the wall, counting down to September the first.

“ Good morning everyone,” I said as I walked into the dining room.

“Good morning Jade,” Ash said, which surprised me as he never is a morning person. "Hey, I was wondering, where is this school, anyway?"

"Oh, it’s in Scotland and good morning Jade, sweetheart," said Izaya.

“So, how do you get to this school?” Asked Gary.

"I just take the train from platform nine and three-quarters at eleven o'clock," she read, to her intrigued friends.

Her friends all just stared.

"Platform what?" Paul asked

"Nine and three-quarters," I stated.

"There are no platform nine and three-quarters," said Gary looking at me like I was crazy.

"It's on my ticket."

“Jade’s right dears, when we get there, I will tell you how that is possible ok?” Jade asked calmly to everyone while looking like she would bite the head of the next idiot to ask dumb questions. As she taught this all to while Gary and Ash were in the room at the time.

“Go get your trunk and come back down, and while you're at it, why don’t you change your outfit, dear?” Jade asked me looking down at my PJ”s. 

I got up and went back upstairs. I pulled on some blue jeans and striped white and black long-sleeved shirt because she didn't want to walk into the station in any of her dresses. I had already packed and tripled checked my Hogwarts list to make sure I had everything I needed. 

I saw that Hedwig was shut safely in her cage, and then took her cage down the stairs into the living room, and back up for my trunk. By the time I came back down everyone was ready to go to platform 9 ¾. They all flood over, after which Izaya started to tell her friends and the kids how they were on platform 9 ¾.

A sign overhead said Hogwarts Express, eleven O'clock. Harry looked behind him and saw a wrought-iron archway where the barrier had been, with the words Platform Nine and Three-Quarters on it, He had done it.

A scarlet steam engine was waiting next to a platform packed with people. Smoke from the engine drifted over the heads of the chattering crowd, while cats of every color wound here and there between their legs. Owls hooted at one another in a disgruntled sort of way over the babHarry pushed his cart off down the platform in search of an empty seat. He passed a round-faced boy who was saying, "Gran, I've lost my toad again."

"Oh, Neville," he heard the old woman sigh.

A boy with dreadlocks was surrounded by a small crowd.

"Give us a look, Lee, go on."

The boy lifted the lid of a box in his arms, and the people around him shrieked and yelled as something inside poked out a long, hairy leg.

As I was saying goodbye to my friends, who made me promise to write to them once a week, and the same could be said for the Malfoy’s, grandpa, and Izaya. There was a huge commotion at the portal entrance of platform 9 ¾, where only muggle-born or muggle-raised traveled through. As both Izaya and I looked over we saw a family of six redheads with what I presume is the mother yelling on the top of her lungs at what could only be her twin's son. I could hear what she was saying, I’m pretty sure the whole station could. 

“FREDRICK GIDEON WEASLEY, WHAT HAVE I SAID ABOUT THOSE PRANKS OF YOURS THAT YOU GEORGE PLAY ON NOT ONLY YOUR BROTHERS, SISTER, AND MYSELF BUT ON OTHER’S AS WELL?” She did not have to say it so loud, pretty sure I have lost hearing as I can barely hear what she is saying now. Though it’s all blurred now, with buzzing noise on the background.

As I turned back around and saw Izaya looking at the twins, who I now know are Frederick and George, with what I can see is fondness. Though when she is looking at the woman I noticed she has major hatred in her eyes. With those facts and the fact that they are redheads, I quickly deduced that they are the Weasley's and that the woman is Molly Weasley. I realized that that woman is someone I should never trust, and so I looked back and memorized what she looked like, so I knew to run the other way if we ever were to come in contact with one another. 

I then hugged every single one of them, before Draco and I left with our trunks to get on the train before it left. 

There was nothing else for it.

Draco and I pressed on through the crowd until we found an empty compartment near the end of the train. I put Hedwig alongside Erembour, and Ouroboros inside first and then started to shove and heave her trunk toward the train door. We tried to lift it the steps but could hardly raise one end and twice we dropped it painfully on my foot.

"Want a hand?" It was one of the red-haired twins I’d seen by the barrier.

"Yes, please," I panted.

"Oi, Fred! C'mere and help!"

With the twins' help, my trunk was at last tucked away in a corner of the compartment. Then they helped tucked Draco’s trunk away as well.

"Thanks," said Jade, pushing her sweaty bangs out of her eyes, as she was having her up in twin buns on both sides on the top of her hair.

"What's that?" said one of the twins suddenly, pointing at Jade's lightning scar.

"Blimey," said the other twin. "Are you?”

"She is," said the first twin. "Aren't you?" he added to Jade.

"What?" said Jade.

“Harriet Potter, "chorused the twins.

"Oh, um, I once was, when I was 4," I started explaining. "My older sister's blood adopted me with the goblins' help. I now have a new name that I made sure that professor Mcgonagall knows about. I am now known as Jade Lilian Potter-Moon. Though I hope you won’t tell anyone about me as I just want to have fun, and not be famous for my parents dying, as well as my sister doesn’t want anyone to know about her yet ."

“It would be a pleasure”

“Miss Jade Potter-Moon.”

“Moon, now your sister wouldn’t be”

“Our old friend that we thought was dead”

“Now would she?”

They asked back and forth. 

“Who would your friend be?” I asked cautiously.

“Why, Izaya Moon, Who else?” They asked together looking hopeful. I couldn’t let the hopeful look disappear, damn my Hufflepuff heart and upbringing.

“Yes, she’s my sister, but you have to promise not to tell anyone especially your mother and Dumbledoof,” I told them while making fun of Dumbledore at the same time.

“Why would we”

“We know she doesn’t really”

“Trust our mother”

“Have known since she was introduced.” They said.

“Since we became friends”

“We started watching our mother”

“And what we saw, we understand why”

“She doesn’t like her”

“But why don’t you like Dumbledore?” They asked together. 

“How about you get only those that you trust among all else and we shall meet up somewhere we wouldn’t get caught and I can tell you all you need to know,” I stated. “Oh I am so sorry, this is my companion Draco Malfoy.”

“Alright Jade, and pleased to meet you Draco Malfoy.” They said before we heard their mother’s voice calling for them. 

"Fred? George? Are you there?"

"Coming, Mom."

With a last look at Jade and Draco, the twins hopped off the train.

Jade sat down next to the window where half-hidden, she could watch the red-haired family on the platform and hear what they were saying. While Draco sat right next to her with a potion book in hand. He laid his head onto my lap and started to read. I started to watch the red-haired family to see if anyone else may be trusted.

Their mother had just taken out her handkerchief.

"Ron, you've got something on your nose."

‘So this is who would be married to me if that woman had it her way’ I thought. The youngest boy tried to jerk out of the way, but she grabbed him and began rubbing the end of his nose.

"Mom - geroff" He wriggled free.

"Aaah, has ickle Ronnie got somefink on his nosie?" said Fredrick.

"Shut up," said Ron.

"Where's Percy?" said their mother.

"He's coming now."

The oldest boy came striding into sight. He had already changed into his billowing black Hogwarts robes, and Jade noticed a shiny silver badge on his chest with the letter P on it. “So this is the boy the mother tried to marry Izaya off to.’ I thought to myself.

"Can't stay long, Mother," he said. "I'm upfront, the prefects have got two compartments to themselves -"

"Oh, are you a prefect, Percy?" said George, with an air of great surprise. "You should have said something, we had no idea."

"Hang on, I think I remember him saying something about it," said Fredrick. "Once -"

"Or twice -"

"A minute -"

"All summer -"

"Oh, shut up," said Percy the Prefect.

"How come Percy gets new robes, anyway?" Asked Fredrick.

"Because he's a prefect," said their mother fondly. "All right, dear, well, have a good term - send me an owl when you get there."

She kissed Percy on the cheek and he left. Then she turned to the twins.

"Now, you two - this year, you behave yourselves. If I get one more owl telling me you've - you've blown up a toilet or -"

"Blown up a toilet? We've never blown up a toilet."

"Great idea though, thanks, Mom."

"It's not funny. And look after Ron."

"Don't worry, ickle Ronniekins is safe with us."

"Shut up Fred," said Ron again. He was almost as tall as the twins already and his nose was still pink where his mother had rubbed it.

A whistle sounded.

"Hurry up!" their mother said, and the three boys clambered onto the train. They leaned out of the window for her to kiss them good-bye, and their younger sister began to cry.

"Don't, Ginny, we'll send you loads of owls."

"We'll send you a Hogwarts toilet seat."

"George!"

"Only joking, Mom."

The train began to move. Jade saw the boys' mother waving and their sister, half laughing, half crying, running to keep up with the train until it gathered too much speed, then she fell back and waved.

Jade watched the girl and her mother disappear as the train rounded the corner. Houses flashed past the window. Jade felt a great leap of excitement. She remembered all the old stories of Hogwarts when Izaya went to school.

The door of the compartment slid open and the youngest redheaded boy came in.

"Anyone sitting there?" he asked, pointing at the seat opposite Jade. "Everywhere else is full."

Jade looked at Draco, who looked up from his book to look at the redheaded boy, and shook his head at her and so she told the boy that he can sit down. He glanced at Draco in Jade’s lap, then quickly went to sit down and then looked quickly out of the window, pretending he hadn't looked. Jade saw he still had a black mark on his nose. 

"Hey, Ron."

The twins were back.

"Listen, we're going down the middle of the train - Lee Jordan's got a giant tarantula down there."

"Right," mumbled Ron.

"Jade," said Fred, "did we introduce ourselves? Fred and George Weasley. And this is Ron, our brother. See you later, then."

"Bye," said Jade, Draco, and Ron. The twins slid the compartment door shut behind them.

"So as my brother’s know who you both are. Can I know your names?" Ron blurted out.

Jade nodded.

“The name is Jade Potter-Moon, and yes before you ask I am the Girl-Who-lived blah blah blah. Yes, I changed my name as I was blood adopted, If I can learn to trust you I will tell you who blood adopted me. And this is my friend Draco Malfoy” I explained.

"Oh -well, it's a pleasure to meet you both," said Ron. "I am not like my mother, if I never meet someone I will learn about their personalities before I decide if they may be bad eggs or not."

He looks pointedly at Draco.

“Thanks,” Draco said.

“No problem,” Ron said.

"I heard you went to live with Muggles, though that's not the truth as you were blood adopted," said Ron. "What were they like?"

"Horrible -well, not all of them. My aunt and uncle and cousin are, though. I was so happy that I found a family to be a part of." I said.

“So how many brothers do you have?” Draco asked.

"Five," said Ron. For some reason, he was looking gloomy. "I'm the sixth in our family to go to Hogwarts. You could say I've got a lot to live up to. Bill and Charlie have already left - Bill was head boy and Charlie was captain of Quidditch. Now Percy's a prefect. Fred and George mess around a lot, but they still get really good marks and everyone thinks they're really funny. Everyone expects me to do as well as the others, but if I do, it's no big deal, because they did it first. You never get anything new, either, with five brothers. I've got Bill's old robes, Charlie's old wand, and Percy's old rat."

Ron reached inside his jacket and pulled out a fat gray rat, which was asleep.

"His name's Scabbers and he's useless, he hardly ever wakes up. Percy got an owl from my dad for being made a prefect, but they couldn't aff - I mean, I got Scabbers instead."

Ron's ears went pink. He seemed to think he'd said too much because he went back to staring out of the window.

Jade didn't think there was anything wrong with not being able to afford an owl. After all, even if she had a lot of money she wasn’t spoilt, and she told Ron so. This seemed to cheer Ron up.

"... and until Izaya told me, I didn't know anything about the true story of my parents or Voldemort"

Ron gasped.

"What?" said Jade.

"You said You-Know-Who's name!" said Ron, sounding both shocked and impressed. "I'd have thought you, of all people -"

"I'm not trying to be brave or anything, saying the name," said Jade, “I just never knew you shouldn't. My big sister would tell him that fearing the name just gives him power, as he wants to so feared that no one would say his name." She added.

While they had been talking and Draco was reading, the train had carried them out of London. Now they were speeding past fields full of cows and sheep. They were quiet for a time, watching the fields and lanes flick past.

Around half-past twelve, there was a great clattering outside in the corridor and a smiling, dimpled woman slid back their door and said, "Anything off the cart, dears?"

Jade leaped to her feet wanting some sweets, but Ron's ears went pink again and he muttered that he'd brought sandwiches. Jade and Draco went out into the corridor

She had Bettie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, Drooble's Best Blowing Gum, Chocolate Frogs. Pumpkin Pasties, Cauldron Cakes, Liquorice Wands, and several other strange things Jade had never seen in her life. Not wanting to miss anything, she got some of everything and paid the woman eleven silver Sickles and seven bronze Knuts.

Ron starred as Jade and Draco brought it all back into the compartment and tipped it onto an empty seat.

"Hungry, are you?"

"Yep, we should share as I have more than enough," said Jade, taking a large bite out of a pumpkin pasty.

“It’s fine, I have some sandwiches.” Ron had taken out a lumpy package and unwrapped it. There were four sandwiches inside. He pulled one of them apart and said, "She always forgets I don't like corned beef."

"Swap you for one of these," said Jade, holding up a pasty. "Go on -"

"You don't want this, it's all dry," said Ron. "She hasn't got much time," he added quickly, "you know, with five of us."

"Go on, have a pasty," said Draco, who had never had any reason to share before or, indeed, anyone to share it with. It was a nice feeling, sitting there with Ron and Jade, eating their way through all Jade's pasties, cakes, and candies (the sandwiches lay forgotten).

"What are these?" Jade asked Ron, holding up a pack of Chocolate Frogs. "They're not frogs, are they?" She was starting to feel that nothing would surprise him.

"No," said Ron. "But see what the card is. I'm missing Agrippa."

"What?"

"Oh, of course, you wouldn't know - Chocolate Frogs have cards, inside them, you know, to collect - famous witches and wizards. I've got about five hundred, but I haven't got Agrippa or Ptolemy."

Jade unwrapped her Chocolate Frog and picked up the card. It showed a man's face. He wore half-moon glasses, had a long, crooked nose, and flowing silver hair, beard, and mustache.

Underneath the picture was the name Albus Dumbledore.

"So this is Dumbledore!" said Jade feeling angry as can be.

"Don't tell me you'd never heard of Dumbledore!" said Ron. "Can I have a frog? I might get Agrippa - thanks

Jade turned over her card and read:

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

CURRENTLY HEADMASTER OF HOGWARTS

Considered by many the greatest wizard of modern times, Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood, and his work on alchemy with his partner, Nicolas Flamel. Professor Dumbledore enjoys chamber music and tenpin bowling.

Jade turned the card back over and saw, to her astonishment, that Dumbledore's face had disappeared.

"He's gone!"

"Well, you can't expect him to hang around all day," said Ron. "He'll be back. No, I've got Morgana again and I've got about six of her... do you want it? You can start collecting."

Ron's eyes strayed to the pile of Chocolate Frogs waiting to be unwrapped.

"Help yourself," said Jade. "But in, you know, the Muggle world, people just stay put in photos."

"Do they? What, they don't move at all?" Ron sounded amazed. "weird!"

Jade starred as Dumbledore sidled back into the picture on his card and gave him a small smile, before ripping it to shreds. Ron was more interested in eating the frogs than looking at the Famous Witches and Wizards cards and so he didn’t know what Jade had done to Dumbledore’s card, but Jade couldn't keep her eyes off them. So she had not only Dumbledore and Morgana, but Hengist of Woodcroft, Alberic Grunnion, Circe, Paracelsus, and Merlin.

She finally tore her eyes away from the druidess Cliodna, who was scratching her nose, to open a bag of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans.

"You want to be careful with those," Ron warned Jade. "When they say every flavour, they mean every flavour - you know, you get all the ordinary ones like chocolate and peppermint and marmalade, but then you can get spinach and liver and tripe. George reckons he had a bogey flavoured one once."

Ron picked up a green bean, looked at it carefully, and bit into a corner.

"Bleaaargh - see? Sprouts."

They had a good time eating the Every Flavour Beans. Jade got toast, coconut, baked bean, strawberry, curry, grass, coffee, sardine, and was even brave enough to nibble the end of a funny gray one Ron or Draco wouldn't touch, which turned out to be pepper.

The countryside now flying past the window was becoming wilder. The neat fields had gone. Now there were woods, twisting rivers, and dark green hills.

There was a knock on the door of their compartment and the round-faced boy ‘Neville’ reminded me. Jade had passed on platform nine and three quarters came in.

He looked tearful.

"Sorry," he said, "but have you seen a toad at all?"

When they all shook their heads, he wailed, "I've lost him! He keeps getting away from me!"

"He'll turn up," said Izaya. “Maybe ask a prefect to summon him?”

"Thank you, I will go ask one now," said Neville, looking a bit happier. "But, if you see him..."

“We will make sure he finds his way back to you,” I told him

He left.

"Don't know why he's so bothered," said Ron.

"If I'd brought a toad I'd lose it as quick as I could. Mind you, I brought Scabbers, so I can't talk."

The rat was still snoozing on Ron's lap.

"He might have died and you wouldn't know the difference," said Ron in disgust. "I tried to turn him yellow yesterday to make him more interesting, but the spell didn't work. I'll show you, look..."

He rummaged around in his trunk and pulled out a very battered-looking wand. It was chipped in places and something white was glinting at the end.

“That wand doesn’t look safe,” Draco told Ron.

“It was Charlie’s old wand, and we didn’t have enough money for a new wand,” Ron told Draco. "Unicorn hair's nearly poking out. Anyway…"

He had just raised his 'wand when the compartment door slid open again. The toadless boy was back, but this time he had a girl with him. She was already wearing her new Hogwarts robes.

"Has anyone seen a toad? Neville's lost one," she said. She had a bossy sort of voice, lots of bushy brown hair, and rather large front teeth.

"We've already told him we haven't seen it, and that it would be better to get a prefect to summon it," said Ron, but the girl wasn't listening, she was looking at the wand in his hand.

"Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see it, then."

She sat down. Ron looked taken aback.

"Er - all right."

He cleared his throat.

"Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, Turn this stupid, fat rat yellow."

He waved his wand, but nothing happened. Scabbers stayed gray and fast asleep.

Draco started to laugh and so did Jade, as Draco laughed he was able to say “I think your brother’s pranked, you, Ron.”

Ron looked mad at first, but then started to grin and laughed along with us.

"Are you sure that's a real spell?" said the girl. "Well, it's not very good, is it? I've tried a few simple spells just for practice and it's all worked for me. Nobody in my family's magic at all, it was ever such a surprise when I got my letter, but I was ever so pleased, of course, I mean, it's the very best school of witchcraft there is, I've heard - I've learned all our course books by heart, of course, I just hope it will be enough - I'm Hermione Granger, by the way, who are you.” She said all this very fast.

Draco looked at Ron and was relieved to see by his stunned face that he hadn't learned all the course books by heart either.

"I'm Ron Weasley," Ron muttered.

"Jade Potter-Moon," said Jade.

"Jade Potter-Moon, Don’t you mean Harriet Potter?" said Hermione. "I know all about you, of course – I got a few extra books, for background reading, and you're in Modern Magical History and The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts and Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century.”

"No, I don't, the name is Jade Potter-Moon, and really?" said Harry, feeling dazed.

"Goodness, didn't you know, I'd have found out everything I could if it was me," said Hermione. "Do either of you know what house you'll be in? I've been asking around, and I hope I'm in Gryffindor, it sounds by far the best; I hear Dumbledore himself was in it, but I suppose Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad... Anyway, we'd better go and look for Neville's toad. You two had better change, you know, I expect we'll be there soon." And she left, taking the toadless boy with her.

"Whatever house I'm in, I hope she's not in it," said Ron.

He threw his wand back into his trunk. "Stupid spell - George gave it to me, bet he knew it was a dud."

"Your brothers are in Gryffindor, right?" asked Harry.

"Yeah," said Ron. Gloom seemed to be settling on him again. "Mom and Dad were in it, too. I don't know what they'll say if I'm not. I don't suppose Ravenclaw would be too bad, but imagine if they put me in Slytherin. Not that there's anything wrong with that house, my mother might just disown me from the family is all." Looking straight at Draco to get him to understand that he wasn’t dissing his family's house.

"You know, I think the ends of Scabbers' whiskers are a bit lighter," said Draco, trying to take Ron's mind off houses. "And it’s alright I understand. So what do your oldest brothers do now that they've left, anyway?"

Draco was wondering what a wizard did once he'd finished school.

"Charlie's in Romania studying dragons, and Bill's in Africa doing something for Gringotts," said Ron. "Did you hear about Gringotts? It's been all over the Daily Prophet, but I don't suppose you get that with the Muggles - someone tried to rob a high-security vault."

Draco and Jade stared.

"Really? What happened to them?"

"Nothing, that's why it's such big news. They haven't been caught. My dad says it must've been a powerful Dark wizard to get round Gringotts, but they don't think they took anything, that's what's odd. 'Course, everyone gets scared when something like this happens in case You-Know-Who's behind it."

Jade turned this news over in her mind. She was starting to get a prickle of fear every time You-Know-Who was mentioned. She supposed this was all part of entering the magical world, but it had been a lot more comfortable saying "Voldemort" without worrying.

"What's your Quidditch team?" Ron asked.

"I guess it would be for now the Holyhead Harpies," Jade confessed.

"What!" Ron looked dumbfounded. "Oh, mine is the Chudley Cannons" And he was off, talking with Draco and Jade all about the four balls and the positions of the seven players, describing famous games he'd been to with his brothers and the broomstick he'd like to get if he had the money. He was just taking Jade through the finer points of the game when the compartment door slid open yet again, but it wasn't Neville the toadless boy, or Hermione Granger this time.

Two boys entered.

“There you are Draco, why did you not tell us where you were at?” Asked one of the boys.

“I wanted to hang out with Jade, and then Ron came and I think we would be great friends,” Draco stated. Draco notices Ron and Jade looking back and forth a little confused.

"Oh, this is Crabbe and this is Goyle," said the pale boy carelessly. "Well, it’s Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle."

“Sit down you two and you can have some sweets,” Jade told them.

They looked shocked but did as asked. Though when Gregory tried to get some chocolate something bit him.

Scabbers the rat was hanging off his finger, sharp little teeth sunk deep into Gregory's knuckle - Vincent tried to help while Ron was trying to get him to stop. Gregory swung Scabbers round and round, howling, and then Scabbers finally flew off and hit the window. Then they'd heard footsteps because a second later, Hermione Granger had come in.

"What has been going on?" she said, looking at the sweets all over the floor and Ron picking up Scabbers by his tail. As well as Gregory was touching his hand in pain.

“I think he's been knocked out," Ron said to Gregory. He looked closer at Scabbers. "No - I don't believe it - he's gone back to sleep-"

And so he had.

“Anyway, I am so sorry, I don’t know why he would do that, as he only sleeps.” Ron apologizes to Gregory. 

He turned to Hermione. "Can we help you with something?"

"You'd better hurry up and put your robes on, I've just been up to the front to ask the conductor, and he says we're nearly there. You haven't been fighting, have you? You'll be in trouble before we even get there!"

"Scabbers has been fighting, not us," said Ron, scowling at her. "Would you mind leaving while we change?"

"All right - I only came in here because people outside are behaving very childishly, racing up and down the corridors," said Hermione in a sniffy voice.

"And you've got dirt on your nose, by the way, did you know?"

Ron glared at her as she left. Jade peered out of the window. It was getting dark. She could see mountains and forests under a deep purple sky. The train did seem to be slowing down.

Draco and Ron took off their jackets and pulled on their long black robes. While I took my uniform from the trunk and went to the girl’s bathroom to change. When I got back I noticed Ron's were a bit short for him, you could see his sneakers underneath them.

A voice echoed through the train: "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately."

Jade's stomach lurched with nerves and Ron, he saw, looked pale under his freckles. Though Gregory, Draco, and Vincent don’t seem so nervous, I know they are, they just have their pureblood masks on. They crammed their pockets with the last of the sweets and joined the crowd thronging the corridor.

The train slowed right down and finally stopped. People pushed their way toward the door and out onto a tiny, dark platform. Jade shivered in the cold night air. Then a lamp came bobbing over the heads of the students, and Jade heard a voice: "Firs' years! Firs' years over here!"

A giant of a man was standing in front of the lake. His face was almost completely hidden by a long, shaggy mane of hair and a wild, tangled beard, but you could make out his eyes, glinting like black beetles under all the hair. He was almost twice as tall as a normal man and at least five times as wide. He looked simply too big to be allowed, and he had hands the size of trash can lids, and his feet in their leather boots were like baby dolphins.

Hagrid's big hairy face beamed over the sea of heads.

"C'mon, follow me - any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!"

Slipping and stumbling, they followed Hagrid down what seemed to be a steep, narrow path. It was so dark on either side of them that Harry thought there must be thick trees there. Nobody spoke much. Neville, the boy who kept losing his toad, sniffed once or twice.

"Ye' all get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid called over his shoulder, "jus' round this bend here."

There was a loud "Oooooh!"

The narrow path had opened suddenly onto the edge of a great black take. Perched atop a high mountain on the other side, its windows sparkling in the starry sky was a vast castle with many turrets and towers.

"No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called, pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore. Jade and Ron were followed into their boat by Neville and Hermione. While Draco, Vincent, and Gregory were followed into their boat by a pug-faced girl.

"Everyone in?" shouted Hagrid, who had a boat to himself. "Right then - FORWARD!"

And the fleet of little boats moved off all at once, gliding across the lake, which was as smooth as glass. Everyone was silent, staring up at the great castle overhead. It towered over them as they sailed nearer and nearer to the cliff on which it stood.

"Heads down!" yelled Hagrid as the first boats reached the cliff; they all bent their heads and the little boats carried them through a curtain of ivy that hid a wide opening in the cliff face. They were carried along a dark tunnel, which seemed to be taking them right underneath the castle until they reached a kind of underground harbour, where they clambered out onto rocks and pebbles.

"Oy, you there! Is this your toad?" said Hagrid, who was checking the boats as people climbed out of them.

"Trevor!" cried Neville blissfully, holding out his hands. Then they clambered up a passageway in the rock after Hagrid's lamp, coming out at last onto smooth, damp grass right in the shadow of the castle.

They walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded around the huge, oak front door.

"Everyone here? You there, still got yer toad?"

Hagrid raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody. Now, this chapter has much of the canon in it as I possibly can put. Though as you saw it also has a bit of twist and turns. I will be trying to update once every week if not then every 2 weeks. The only time I didn’t update for like a month or two was because I got writer’s block. It sucks but I will finish this story if it is the last thing I ever do. Anyway yes, Crabbe and Goyle will be in the story as they are Draco's friends no they will not be jade or Izaya’s friends. Because of this they will not be as featured as the other characters as well as the fact that they will not be in any other story I might make of the sisters. Finally, I am making those two boy’s intelligent but hiding it, so they would be underestimated. XOXOXOXOXO~Izaya H. Moon


End file.
